Come back when you can
by DHE212
Summary: Ma version de la saison 3, centrée sur les perso de Damon & Elena : EN PAUSE.
1. La perte

Sachant que TVD est terminé pour cette saison et sachant qu'il va nous falloir du courage pour attendre Septembre j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction qui pourrait se situer après l'épisode 2x22, ou être un début de saison 3. Fan incontestable de la relation Delena, ma fiction va donc leur être dédié.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres rapidement, mais avec le Bac qui approche je ne vous promet rien.

Le premier chapitre est assez court je vous l'accorde. Les autres seront plus longs ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I : LA PERTE.<strong>

_POV ELENA._

Les paroles de mon double résonnaient en moi. « Il a tout sacrifié pour sauver son frère, y compris toi. »

Comme un écho incessant et brutal. Mes larmes avaient remporter la bataille. Je me laissais tomber par terre, vaincue. Trop faible pour continuer. Trop faible pour prétendre que tout allait bien, ou que tout irait bien. Mes forces m'avaient abandonnés. J'étais vidée, épuisée.

Mes yeux me faisaient mal, rougis par les larmes.

Mon corps ne réaigissait qu'aux tremblements qui me parcouraient.

Mon cœur était vide de tous sentiments.

Dans un dernier espoir je tentais vainement de me relever, puis ce fut le vide.

Je me tournais et me retrounais sans arret. Sans savoir où j'étais. Ce lit me parassait trop grand pour être le mien. Les draps étaient trop doux et soyeux pour être les miens et la lumière m'éclairait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Je remontais les couvertures pour me couvrir les yeux de cette lumière trop claire, trop rayonnante, trop pure. Ma tête se cala d'elle même dans les oreillers et je me rendormis, paisible cette fois.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

Elena ne cessait de trouner dans mon lit. Des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Comme un cycle perpétuel.

J'avais fermé les rideux, la lumière l'éboulissant. J'étais assis, sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, regardant au loin en espérant y voir mon frère.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était parti. Qu'il s'était sacrifié pour ma vieille carcasse. Deux jours qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, deux jours qu'Elena dormait, se reveillait, se rendormait. Deux jours ou j'avais gagné la bataille contre la mort et contre cette foutu morsure.

_Merci Stefan, fis-je à moi même._

Elena remua encore, je m'approchai d'elle, silencieusement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et croisa les miens. Elle esquissa un sourire et les referma. Je posa mes lèvres sur son front, avec toute la délicatesse du monde et sortis de la chambre. Une fois au salon, je me servis un verre et pris mon téléphone.

- **Allo ?** fit une voix peu révéillée.

- **Ric, c'est moi.**

-** Comment va t-elle ?** Finit par demander le prof d'histoire.

- **Je n'en sais rien, elle se reveille, se rendort. Et ainsi de suiste pendant des heures**, fis-je inquiet.

- **Jer m'a dit qu'il passerait la voir.**

- **Je sais, il est passé il y a environ deux heures, mais elle dormait**, repondis-je las.

- **Elle en a besoin Damon.**

-** Je sais, je passerai en fin de journée, réunis tout le monde. On va avoir besoin d'aide.**

-** Compris, à ce soir.**

Et il raccrocha, me laissant seul avec mes vieux démons. Je m'étais installé dans le canapé, ma bouteille dans la main. Au bout d'un certain temps je decidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Ma tête tournait. Et je pensais à mon frère. Je pensais à nous étant enfant, puis grandissant.

Une voix me tira de mes pensées. Je leva les yeux et vis Elena. Elle me regarda, peinée. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- **Comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Faible. Perdue. Vide,** fit-elle faibrilement.

Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- **Non..** fis-je comme un supplice. **Ne pleure pas, pas encore Elena.**

Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés d'eux mêmes. Elle s'approcha de moi et se blotit contre mon torse. Mes bras se ressèrrerent autour de ses hanches. Elle se mit à sangloter, encore. Silencieusement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

C'était raté.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Les sanglots avaient repris le dessus, après une bataille, une fois encore, acharnée. C'est en voyant le Damon devasté qui se trouvait devant moi que j'avais encore une fois perdue la bataille. Ses bras me retenaient de tomber, m'éffondrer, encore une fois.

- **Jeremy est passé**, me glissa t-il à l'oreille. **Tu étais encore en train de dormir.**

Je relevais la tête et le regardais. Apreès avoir vu sa souffrance, se devait-il que ce soit à lui de voir la mienne ? La sienne avait été physique et morale, la mienne n'était que moral. Nous étions la, abandonnés par la même personne. Personne que nous aimions autant l'un que l'autre. Personne que nous devions retrouver. Stefan. A cette pensée je me retirais de ses bras trop protecteur. Ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue et la perte. Tout comme les miens.

- **Je vais le retrouver Elena, je te le promet,** me murmurra t-il avant que je me blotisse encore une fois dans ses bras.

Je hochais la tête, et nous restâmes la, accrochésl'un à l'autre dans notre solitude.

* * *

><p>Le début vous a-t-il plu ?<p>

_Review ?_


	2. Se réunir

Salut les filles ! J'aimerais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir Je vais essayer de travailler mes fautes d'orthographe (a)

Sinon, pour la présentation du texte, j'ai essayé des dizaines de millers de fois de changer, mais je vois qu'encore aujourd'hui rien à changer. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais essayer de rétablir ça au plus vite !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu court encore (Sorry bcp de taff en ce moment..) j'essaye de poster le suivant avant dimanche, bonne lecutre à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II : SE REUNIR.<strong>

_POV DAMON._

Je sortis de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de ma taille et une autre autour de mon cou. J'ouvris mon armoire et choisis un tee shirt en laine bleu ainsi qu'un jean noir.

J'arrêtais tous mouvements. Aucun bruit dans la maison.

- **Elena ?** J'entendis ma voix résonner, sans réponse.

Je sortis mon téléphone et composé le numéro de la jeune femme.

- **Elena ?**

- **Oui**, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- **Où es-tu ?** demandais-je énervé.

- **Ne m'en veux pas Damon.. Je suis allée voir Jenna**, fit-elle par avouer après quelques secondes de silence.

Je soupirais, à la fois de désespoir car je savais qu'elle allait me mener la vie dure et à la fois de soulagement, car elle n'avait rien.

- **Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?** demandais-je après avoir retrouver mon calme.

- **Non, je vais rentrer à la maison.**

-** Je te retrouve ce soir alors ?**

- **Oui, promis.**

Et elle raccrocha.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Je déposais un rose sur la tombe de Jenna et m'adossais à celle-ci. Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue, encore une..

**- Stefan est parti tu sais**, fis-je à ma tante dans l'espoir d'entendre une dernière fois sa voix. **Et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, ni où est-il allé.**

Des pas se firent entendre et je me relevais précipitament.

- **Bonnie ?**

- **Elena ?** fit mon amie.

La sorcière s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux, heureuse de la retrouvée enfin.

- **Tu m'as fait peur**, fit Bonnie.

-** Je sais, j'étais fatiguée, j'étais à bout, je n'en pouvais plus..**

- **Je sais, je sais, Damon m'a tout raconté,** fit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Bonnie m'attrapa la main.

- **On rentre ?**

-** Oui, il faut que je vois Jer de toute façon.**

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Les deux jeune filles se dirigèrent vers la maison des Gilberts, souriantes de s'être retrouvées après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elena fit trouner ses clefs et dans la serrure et entra, suivit de Bonnie. Peu de temps après elles furent rejointes par Jeremy, qui les prit dans ses bras.

- **Ca va Elena ?** Demanda l'adolescent à sa sœur.

- **Mieux en tout cas**, fit-elle.

Alaric arriva, un verre à la main et la bouteille dans l'autre. En voyant les 3 regards desaprobateurs qui le scrutaient, il fit une moue dont lui seul avait le secret.

- **J'ai prévenu Caroline, elle devrait venir avec Tyler**, fit-il en contournant les deux jeunes femmes pour aller s'assoire dans le canapé.

- **Quelqu'un en veut ?** Annonca t-il n'attendant aucune réponde.

-** Moi,** fit une voix. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers celle-ci sauf Elena.

-** Damon ! Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois**, fit Alaric avant de servir un verre à son ami.

- **On pourra remercier ce cher Stefan pour ca**, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le vampire alla s'installer en face d'Alaric, tandis que Jeremy et Bonnie s'asseyèrent à ses côtés. Le vampire se décala, et fit signe à Elena de le rejoindre.

- **Que fait Blondie ?** demanda t-il après quelques instants de silence. Alarcic & Jeremy rigolèrent, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux filles.

-** Damon !** Répondit Elena en lui adressant une tape contre le torse.

Ce fut après un quart d'heure de retard que Caroline arriva, suivit de Tyler.

-** Toujours en retard**, fit Bonnie en souriant à son amie.

- **Très drôle**, fit la vampire en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

- **Alors, je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi on est la**, lanca le chasseur de vampire.

- **Non**, fit Tyler innoncement.

Alaric jeta un coup d'œil à Elena.

- **Stefan a quitté la ville. C'était le deal pour que je reste en vie,** lacha Damon après une seconde d'hésitation.

- **QUOI ?** Tonna Caroline en se levant de sa chaise.

- **Care**, fit doucement le loup garou en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce geste n'échappa pas aux regards de Bonnie et d'Elena, et les deux amis concentirent à aller parler à Caroline de tout ca.

- **Il faut qu'on le retrouve**, fit la vampire catégorique.

- **On se sait pas où il sont !** fit Damon.

- **Ils ?** demanda Bonnie étonnée.

- **Stefan a passé un marché avec Klaus**, fit Elena en baissant les yeux.

Le silence les entoura. Les laissant seuls, avec leur pensées. Pour chacun Stefan représentait quelqu'un.

Pour Elena il était celui qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle voyait son futur.

Pour Damon il était son petit frère, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie peu importe le prix.

Pour Caroline, i lavait été comme son mentor, il l'avait aidé après sa transformation.

Pour les autres, il était un ami sur lequel on pouvait compter. Ils étaient donc tous d'accord sur le faite qu'il devait le retrouver.

Bonnie regarderait avec Jeremy dans ses livres de sorcelerie et demanderait, s'il le fallait l'aide à Emily.

Alaric ferait des recherches accompagné de Caroline et Tyler. Tout comme Elena et Damon.

Après les taches attribuées, chacun regagna son chez soi. Bonnie décida de rester dormir chez les Gilberts, tout comme Alaric. Tyler raccompagna Caroline chez elle, du moins officiellement.

Et Elena prit quelques affaires pour emporter chez les Salvators.

Alors qu'elle refermait son sac elle sentie une présence derrière elle.

- **Tu peux rester ici tu sais, je suis un grand garçon Elena**, fit Damon, son éternel sourire en coin accroché à son visage.

Elle le regarda, choqué. Elle préfèra ne pas relever sa réflexion et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle prit sa trousse de toilette et la fourra dans son sac. Damon se tenait toujours derrière elle. Brusquement elle se retourna, le contourna et lui murmura un « Je t'attend dans la voiture. » Il roula des yeux et descendit. Il prit un dernier verre avec Alaric et alla rejoindre la jeune femme dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>Tyler et Caroline étaient assis sur le perron de la maison des Forbes.<p>

- **Je vais rentrer**, fit le loup garou doucement.

- **Non, reste**. La vampire lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Très vite rattrapé par la grande blonde.

- **Tu pars sans dire au revoir maintenant ?**

- **Toujours, c'est ma spécialité**, fit le loup garou en esquissant un sourire.

- **Très drôle.**

Caroline s'approcha du jeune homme et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser devient plus passioné. La jeune fille commencait à déboutonner la chemise de Tyler quant à celui-ci il avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Caroline.

- **Je crois que je vais rester**, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- **Je pense oui**, fit-elle avant de le faire entrer chez elle.

* * *

><p>Elena et Damon étaient arrivés depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Aucunes paroles n'avaient été prononcés durant le trajet. La jeune fille s'était réfugiée sous la douche tandis que le vampire avait été s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand elle sortit de la douche, Elena se dirigea vers la chambre de Damon. La porte était fermée, et elle pouvait entendre d'ici les bruits de la télévision.<p>

- **Entre**, fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle sursauta, surprise.

- **Je** … Elle ne su quoi répondre.

Elle s'avanca donc dans la chambre. Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Damon invita Elena à venir le rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Elle hésita, génée. Il roula des yeux et la fixa.

- **Je ne vais pas te manger**, fit le vampire. La jeune fille finit par le rejoindre. Elle se mit de dos au vampire et soupira.

- **Quoi ?** fit-il.

- **Le son est trop fort.**

- **Oh veuillez m'excuser Miss Gilbert !** Damon baissa le son et entendit Elena renifler.

Il se pencha légèrement et vit les fines larmes qui parcouraient les joues de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra.

- **Elena**, fit-il en esayant de la tourner vers lui. Elle resista, savant pertinament qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Damon. Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis il se retourna vers la télévision.

- **Toujours aussi têtue**, souffla t-il.

- **Toujours aussi énervant**, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Le vampire se pencha vers elle.

- **TU es énervante Elena**, murmurra t-il.

- **Tu devrais me remercier Damon. Souviens toi que j'ai été la alors que ta fin était imminente. Je n'ai pas fuis comme toi. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné** finit-elle par dire en se retrournant vers le vampire. Un éclair de colère traversa le regard d'Elena. Damon fronça les sourcils.

- **Je ne te l'ai pas demandé !**

- **Ne fais pas ça Damon. Arrête de vouloir rejeter les gens.**

Le vampire souffla, elle le connaissait bien. Il arreta la TV et tourna le dos à la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit de même. Ils étaient comme deux gamins qui ne pouvaient pas s'empecher de se disputer.

- **Tu m'a embrassé Elena**, fit-il en se placant sur le dos, les bras derrières la tête comme à son habitude.

- **Arrête Damon.**

- **J'ai rien fait.**

- **Pas encore.**

- **J'allais juste te remercier, d'avoir été la. De m'avoir pardonné après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir. Et surtout d'avoir accepter ma dernière requête.**

La jeune fille se retourna. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient partagés un moment particulier. Et que jamais elle n'aurait cru que le vampire allait s'ouvrir à elle de cette façon. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Damon déposa un leger baiser sur le haut de son crâne et ramena la main de la jeune fille sur son torse.

Au milieu de la nuit Elena se reveilla en sursaut. Reveillant par la même occasion Damon .

- **Ca va ?**

- **Oui oui.**

- **Oh la menteuse**, fit le vampire en la pointant du doigt.

Elena se leva du lit et quitta la chambre. Damon prefera la laisser seule, il ne la suivit donc pas. La jeune fille alla en direction de la chambre de son petit ami quand elle se dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire si elle ne voulait pas encore fondre en larme et dormir pendant presque deux jours. Elle descendit au salon et s'installa sur un canapé en face de la cheminée.

Damon contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Son bras lui faisait toujours mal. Il se leva et descendit à son tour. Quand il arriva au salon il trouva une Elena endormit. Il s'installa sur le canapé d'en face et la regarda.

- **Ne me fixe pas Damon**.

Le vampire porta la main à son cœur.

- **J'ai failli mourir d'une attaque !**

- **Tu es déjà mort**, fit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire complice.

Damon se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- **Pose moi Damon !**

- **Tu peux toujours jacasser ma belle**, fit-il avec son sourire « damoniaque ».

La seconde d'après elle se trouvait dans le lit, seule, les couvertures remonter de façon à ce qu'on ne la voit pas. Elle hésita puis baissa doucement la couette.

- **Damon ?**

Elle entendit le vampire soupirer à côté d'elle.

- **Dors, il est plus de quattre heure du matin et je n'aime pas me reveiller du mauvais pied.**

-**Tu te reveille toujours du mauvais pied !**

- **Hum, non**. Le vampire se tourna et se retrouna afin de trouver la position adéquate qu'il ne trouva… pas.

- **Tu vas arrêter oui ?**

- **Oui**.

Le vampire avait calé son torse contre le dos de la jeune fille qui avait réprimé un frisson à son contact. Elle voulu bouger mais le bras droit du vampire l'en empêcha, elle se laissa faire et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em>Reeeview ?<em>


	3. Se reconstruire

Salut les filles ! Encore une fois merci et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je suis désolée de cette attente et du retard …

Et pour répondre au commentaire de lili : Non je ne vais pas supprimer ton commentaire. Avant de te mettre à critiquer, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu attende que ma fiction se mette en place, ce n'est que le 2e chapitre, et merci je sais que la saison 3 va être « l'année des originaux » je lis les spoliers aussi. Je pose juste les bases de ma fic, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas voir très bientôt arriver de nouveaux personnes. ( ou en tout cas ceux qui ne sont pas présents mais qui on été mentionnés dans le chapitre précédent comme Stefan)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III : Se reconstruire.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE_

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient doucement la chambre de Damon, réveillant ainsi la belle endormie. Elle s'étira dans ce grand lit… Et ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Elle prit deux minutes pour se reveiller et se leva. Elle s'habilla, attrapa ses affaires et parti.

L'air était frais mais doux. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de son frère.

- **Jer** ?

- **Oui**, fit-il d'une voix peu réveillée.

- **Je rentre bientôt je suis en chemin**.

- **A toute de suite**, fit-il et elle raccrocha.

Peu de temps après elle arriva chez elle. Elle entra et trouva Alaric sur le divan, endormi. Elle prit la bouteille qui était à côté de lui et alla la jeter. Elle se fit de quoi manger et monta voir son frère.

- **Jer je peux entrer** fit-elle en toquant à la porte ?

Il vint lui ouvrir juste après, un air inquiet se dessina sur son visage. La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- **Ca va** ? demanda t-elle.

- **Je… J'ai fait un sorte de rêve, enfin je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment un rêve. C'était assez étrange**…

- **Explique moi Jer**.

- **Tu sais que le Sheriff m'a tiré dessus, que Bonnie m'a sauvé et qu'on est rentré ici avec Alaric. Et bien, cette nuit j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un rêve eveillé. Mais c'était bizarre, car je ne sentais pas la présence d'Alaric alors qu'il était sur le canapé ce matin. Et dans mon rêve j'ai vu**…

- **Qui** ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, ne savant pas si ce rêve vallait la peine d'être raconté.

- **Jer tu dois me dire** ! fit Elena en lui attrapant les mains.

- **J'ai vu … Anna et Vicky**.

- **Quoi** ?

Jeremy regarda sa sœur. Elle était aussi surprise que lui.

- **Mais comment** ?

-** Je ne sais pas, ce n'était peut être qu'un rêve**, fit-il en soulevant les épaules. Elle le regarda l'air de dire « avec tout ce qu'on vit tu crois vraiment que ce n'est rien ? » Il acquiesça, sachant qu'elle avait surement raison. Elena passa une main dans ses cheveux, réflechissant.

- **Je vais réveiller Alaric, prévenir Damon et tu demandes à Bonnie de venir ici ok** ?

- **Ca marche**.

Elena descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers Alaric. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement.

- **Alaric**, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle recommenca mais rien. Elle le secoua un peu plus fort et il ouvrit les yeux peniblement.

- **Elena** ?

- **Tu aurais pu dormir dans la chambre à Jenna tu sais**, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- **C'est encore trop tôt**, fait-il en serrant le poing.

- **Je sais… je peux pas rester ici sans penser à elle, à John.**

- **C'est pour ca que t'es toujours chez les Salvators** ?

- **Oui,** fit-elle honteuse.

Le prof d'histoire pressa la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Une sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Elena. Jeremy déboula dans le salon, essouflé.

- **Bonnie ne répond pas à mes appels**.

- **Tu as essayer chez elle** ?

- **Oui j'ai tout essayé** !

- **On se calme**, fit Alaric. **Je vais passer chez elle ok** ?

- **Je viens avec toi**, se pressa de dire Jeremy.

- **Je vais chercher Damon**, fit Elena en attrapant son manteau à la hâte.

Alaric et Jeremy montèrent dans la voiture de celui-ci et s'en allèrent, suivit d'Elena qui monta dans sa mini. Elle sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro de Damon.

- **Elena** ?

- **Damon où es-tu** ?

- **C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question ! Tu es partie comme une voleuse ce matin !**

- **Tu n'étais même pas la !**

- **Tu aurais pu laisser un mot** !

- **Toi aussi !**

Elle entendit le vampire soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Les chamailleries allaient reprendre de plus belle.

- **Bonnie ne répond pas à son téléphone et il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec Jeremy**, fit Elena.

- **Quelque chose comme** ?

-** Il a fait une sorte de rêve, et c'est comme s'il avait senti leur présences**.

- **Oh je vois ! Le petit est en manque**, fit Damon mesquin.

- **Damooon** ! ! fit la jeune fille desespérée.

- **D'accord j'arrête. Et de qui a-t-il révé** ?

- **De Vicky et d'Anna.**

Damon s'étouffa.

-** Il a vraiment des problèmes ce gosse ! J'arrive**.

Elena raccrocha et sortit de la voiture. Elle essaya de composer le numéro de son amie mais aucune réponse. Quelque chose clochait, elle se sentait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Bonnie ? Elle sentit le vent se lever et decida de rentrer.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Une fois entrée dans la maison je décidais d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée, Damon n'arriverait pas avant je ne sais combien de temps.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur ma peau, détandant ainsi mes muscles. J'entendis Alaric et Jeremy rentrer je sortis de la douche, attrapant une serviette. Je m'habillais rapidement et allais rejoindre les deux arrivants.

Devant leurs airs abattus je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas trouver Bonnie.

- **Alors** ? tentais-je quand même.

- **Elle ne décrochais pas au téléphone et quand nous sommes passés par l'arrière de la maison elle n'y était pas non plus**, déclara mon petit frère.

- **Mais où est-elle** ? fis-je paniquée.

- **Elle est peut être dans la « maison des sorcières ». Je sais qu'elle y a passé beaucoup de temps**, fit Alaric plus détendu.

- **Il faut aller voir**, fit Jeremy en se levant.

- **Allez-y je dois attendre Damon**.

Alaric se leva et passa les clefs à Jeremy.

- **Je te rejoins**, fit-il à mon frère.

-** Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? demandais-je à mon prof d'histoire.

- **Quand Bonnie a faire revivre Jeremy, les sorcières l'ont prévénus qu'il y aurait des conséquences à son geste. Je pense que le rêve étrange qu'a eu Jeremy fait parti de ses conséquences**.

Il me laissa sans voix.

- **Elle ne m'a jamais dit ça**, fis-je en m'asseyant.

Alaric me regarda, une petite moue sur le visage. Il me demanda si ça allait aller, je lui dis que oui et il parti rejoindre Jeremy. Quant à moi je restais la, à penser aux « conséquences » de l'acte de Bonnie. A penser au vide qu'avait prit place de moi après la mort de Jenna et John. Qui allait s'occuper de nous ? Nous n'étions que des gosses. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées.

- **Damon** ?

- **Oui que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre** ?

Je poussais un soupir.

- **Quoi** ?

- **On a un petit problème**, fit le vampire.

- **Sans blague…**

- **Katherine est au manoir.**

- **QUOI ? !**

- **Je t'ai dis qu'on avait un problème, ramène toi.**

Et il raccrocha. Une vague de colère monta en moi. Pourquoi était-elle toujours la ?

Je pris les clefs de ma voiture, fermais la maison et partis en direction de la maison des Salvators. Je pénétrais dans le manoir plus qu'énervée. Damon et Katherine étaient assis, paisiblement sur le divant, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

Elena debarqua dans le manoir, assez remontée. Et vu le regard noir qu'elle me lança en me voyant assis à côté de Katherine je compris que j'allais passé un sale quart d'heure.

- **Elena**, fit Katherine de sa voix malicieuse.

Elle aussi avait remarquer l'énervement de la jeune fille.

- **Que fais-tu encore la** ? cracha t-elle au visage de son double.

- **Je voulais voir si Damon allait bien.**

- **Il va bien merci, tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?**

Quelles étaient adorables à se battre pour moi.

Katherine se leva, un rictus sur les lèvres. Je me levais à mon tour, de peur qu'une guerre éclate. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Un batement de cil plus tard Katherine n'était plus là. Partie. Elena se retourna, encore et encore. La cherchant, mais rien.

- **Elle est partie**, déclarais-je.

Elena me regarda, sa colère était retombée. Ses joues n'étaient plus rouges. Les battements de son cœur avaient reprit un rythme normal.

- **Pourquoi est-elle venue ?**

- **Elle te l'a dit, elle voulait voir comment j'allais.**

- **Bien sur**, fit-elle en se retournant.

Je me postais devant elle, les sourcils fronçés ne comprenant pas qu'elle rôle elle jouait.

- **Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe** ?

- **C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe** ! fit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

- **T'es en train de me faire une scène de jalousie la ?**

- **Pas du tout**, ses joues virèrent au rouge.

- **Bien sur**, fis-je un sourire narquois sur la figure.

Ma main attrapa la sienne. Le cœur d'Elena s'emballa. Mes yeux dans les siens. Mon visage s'approchant du sien. Comme fatalement attiré. Ma main qui remonte le long de son bras. Elena qui fremit sous mes caresses. Sa voix qui prononce mon prénom. Encore et encore.

- **Arrête,** fit-elle doucement.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Allait-il être toujours comme ca ? Allais-je craquer une fois encore ? C'était ma misérable crise de jalousie qui l'avait poussé à s'approcher dangereusement de moi. A prendre ma main. Je savais que j'allais finir par céder. Parce que même si ce baiser avait été échangé à un certain moment, aucun de nous n'avait été indéfférent. Et je m'écartais de lui. Difficilement. Il fit une moue dont lui seul avait le secret. Cette moue qui me ferait craquer. Mais pas maintenant. Pas en sachant que Bonnie reste encore introuvable, que Katherine est encore en ville et que Stefan ne donne toujours pas de nouvelle.

Je le regardais, troublée une fois de plus.

- **Je ne sais pas où est Bonnie**, fis-je calmement. **Alaric et Jeremy sont partis la chercher, mais j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi**.

Il hocha de la tête, et me suivis sans faire un seul bruit. Aucune parole n'avait été pronnoncé encore une fois. Mon portable sonna. Jeremy.

- **Elena, on est à l'hôpital, on a retrouvé Bonnie inconsciente. On reste avec elle ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas.**

-** Elle va bien ? Je retourne à la maison, je suis avec Damon.**

- **Je te dis ca bientôt, elle est encore avec les medecins. A plus tard**, fit la voix de mon frère avant de raccrocher.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma bouche. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, la lumière de la cuisine allumée. Damon m'attrapa la bras.

- **Tu reste la**, fit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

J'hochais la tête et m'enfermais dans la voiture. Je suivis Damon du regard, il entrait dans la maison. La lumière s'éteignit. Quelque chsoe n'allait pas. Je decidais de rejoindre Damon peut importe ce qu'il m'avait ordonné, quand celui-ci fit projeter avec force à travers la vitre de la cuisine. Je le vis inconscient giser sur l'herbe du jardin. La panique s'empara de moi.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	4. Le réveil

Merci beaucoup à toutes de ma laisser des reviews, ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard en plus de ça, ce chapitre est moins long que les autres. Pas de panique le prochain est beaucoup plus long. J'espère être pardonnée !

Bonne suite à toutes et bonne lecture. !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : Le réveil.<strong>

_POV DAMON._

J'étais entré dans la maison, silencieusement. Utilisant mon ouïe pour entendre le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence de quelqu'un dans la maison. Mais rien. Je passais dans la cuisine quand je vis deux yeux me fixer. Des yeux que je connaissais que trop bien.

Je m'avancais vers lui mais trop tard, il m'avait assaigné un coup de pied démentiel qui me fit traverser les vitres de la cuisine pour attérir sur le doux gazon des Gilberts. Ma tête tournait, légèrement. Je me remis sur mes pieds, finalement non. Ma tête tournait plus que légèrement. Je pris un moment, regardant Elena qui avait la main sur la poignet de la voiture. Je lui fis signe de ne pas sortir et me relevais. Je braquais mes yeux sur la cuisine mais il était parti. Je fis un rapide tour mais rien. Personne. Je rejoignis Elena, paniquée.

- **Qui était la ? Tu vas bien** ? fit-elle en attrapant mon avant bras.

- **Ca va je vais bien**, fis-je évitant sa première question.

Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien. J'étais foutu.

- **Qui était la** ? répéta t-elle.

-** Euh. Stefan peut être** ? fis-je en lui faisant un timide sourire.

- **Il était… Tu veux dire qu'il…**

Elena ne pu finir sa phrase. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté depuis que le prénom de mon chèr frère avait été prononcé. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et la regardais.

- **Si tu pleures encore une fois je te tue**, fis-je essayant d'être convainquant. Et j'espèrais de toutes mes forces qu'elle arrive à remballer ses larmes car la voir pleurer était le plus dur suplice du monde. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, respirant l'air frais. Je la regardais faire, comme passioné. Quant elle ré-ouvrit les yeux ceux-ci étaient voilés d'incompréhension.

- **Que voulait-il** ? me demanda t-elle finalement.

- **Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas prit le temps de me prendre dans ses bras tu sais, il m'a juste envoyé sur la pelouse. D'ailleurs, vraiment désolé pour la fenêtre de la cuisine,** fis-je quelque peu géné.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant autour d'elle. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son frère.

- **Jer, on a un petit problème…** fit-elle.

- **Encore ? !**

- **Oui… Stefan était la et il a envoyé Damon valser à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine**.

- **Oh je vois… Il faut leur apprendre la diplomatie**.

Elena rigola, se tournant vers moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- **Comment va Bonnie ?**

- **Mieux, les médecins disent qu'elle était fatiguée d'où sa perte de connaissance. Elle devrait sortir demain.**

- **Très bien.**

Et elle se tourna vers moi, le regard transpercant.

- **Tu n'a plus qu'à ramasser les bouts de verres**, fit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- **Je vois**, fis-je.

A peine 30 seconde plus tard, tous les bouts de verres avaient été enlevé de la pelouse. Elle me regarda ébahie. Fièr de moi je lui montra mon plus beau sourire.

- **C'est pas juste**, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison, boudeuse.

- **J'utilise les moyens qui m'ont été donné**, répondis-je lui renvoyant son sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme entra dans la maison par la cuisine. Elle se fit un chocolat chaud et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

J'étais assise sur le canapé, Damon à mes côtés. Les photos de famille étaient toujours accrochées au mur. Representions-nous encore une famille ? Après avoir tout perdu ? Je me levais, et allais prendre la photographie. Je la regardais quelques instants. Les souvenirs revinrent d'eux mêmes. Suivis de la douleur, de la peine. Comment allons-nous faire pour vivre sans Jenna ? C'était notre pilier. C'était avec elle que l'on avait tout reconstruit après la mort de nos parents. Elle avait toujous été la, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Et maintenant nous étions seuls. Seuls face à nos destins incertains. Je tournais la tête et vis que Damon me regardait. Un leger sourire fendit ses lèves. Un sourire sincère. Il se rapprocha de moi, passant un bras réconfortant sur les épaules. Son pouce dessinait de petit cercle sur le haut de mon épaule, me faisant frissoner. Il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille me faisant sourire.

- **Tu veux aller dormir** ? souffla t-il à mes oreilles.

Ma tête indiquait que non mais mon corps me trahissa. Mes paupières étaient lourdes fermant mes yeux par interval.

-** Va dormir Elena**, fit Damon en s'écartant de moi.

- **Non,** fis-je en attrapant son bras alors qu'il s'était levé.

Il braqua son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux bleus refletaient une immense peine. Il s'asseya près de moi une nouvelle fois.

- **Tu ne vas pas commencer Elena, tu sais qu'il faut que tu aille dormir. Il est tard et demain tu dois aller en cours.**

- **Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ca je vais aller en cours comme si de rien était** ? fis-je m'éloignant de lui.

- **On va pas commencer à se battre**, fit-il en voulant attraper ma main, comme un supplice. Comme s'il ne voulait plus se battre.

- **Je ne vais pas faire comme si tout allait bien Damon ! Jenna est morte, John est mort, Stefan a disparu, Bonnie est dans un lit d'hôpital !**

Sa langue claqua contre son palet signe d'énervement. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent.

- **Ne commence pas Elena**, fit-il plus durement.

Mais j'avais besoin de le provoquer. Se besoin de confrontation. Spécialement dans les moments les plus difficiles. J'avais besoin de voir qu'il ne partirait pas lui aussi. Qu'il se batterait toujours. Je m'approchais de lui, le defiant une fois de plus. Son regard était accroché au mien. C'était à lui de faire un pas pour s'avancer puis delicatement il prit mon visage en coupe.

- **Je ne vais nul part Elena**, fit-il doucement.

- **Tu finira par le faire, comme tout le monde**, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- **Mon heure n'est pas encore arrivé, en attendant va dormir.**

Voyant que j'allais encore retroqué quelque chose il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me detournais de lui et montais dans ma chambre. Pensant qu'il me suivrait je me retournais mais rien. Il était encore en bas de l'escalier, droit comme un I.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Jeremy et Alaric s'étaient endormis dans la chambre de la sorcière, épuisés. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Comment était-elle arrivée la ? Elle se souvint être dans le salon à lire un livre de sorcelerie et puis plus rien. Elle avait dû s'évanouir. Elle remua dans son lit et reveilla Alaric. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- **Comment tu te sens** ? fit-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller Jeremy.

- **Un peu dans les vappes**, répondit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

-** Tu devrais dormir, on ne te quitte pas.**

Elle regarda Jeremy, il dormait paisiblement recroquevillé sur le petit fauteuil.

- **Bonnie**… fit le professeur.

-** Oui** ?

- **Jeremy a eu des hallucinations. Enfin, il nous a dit que c'était un rêve.**

-** Comment ça ? Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec ce que j'ai fait ? En le faisant revenir ?**

- **Je suis presque sur**.

- **Oh**, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

Le professeur la rassura. Prit sa main dans la sienne et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

* * *

><p>Damon était assis sur la première marche des escaliers, pensif. Pourquoi Stefan était-il venu ce soir ? Pourquoi Bonnie s'était-elle évanouie alors qu'elle semblait aller bien après le sacrifice ? Pourquoi Elena était assise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier au lieu d'être en train de dormir ? Il se leva et monta les marches jusqu'à voir Elena, la tête contre les barreaux de l'escalier, endormie. Il souria. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue droite de la jeune fille. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté d'Elena, mettant entre eux une distance de sécurité. Il mit ses bras sous sa tête, comme à son habitude et finit par s'endormir.<p>

_POV ELENA._

Je me reveillais en pleine nuit, trouvant Damon à mes côtés. Il dormait. Je caressais son visage du bout des doigts et me levais silencieusement. Je sortais dans la chambre, et descendais. J'ouvris le frigo et me servis un grand verre d'eau. Quand soudain j'entendis du bruit. Je me retounais, rien. J'avais surement rêvé. Je lavais mon verre et remontais. Damon s'était tourné, son tee shirt remontait légèrement, laissant entrevoir son nombril. Je rougis et m'allongeais à côté du vampire. Il remua, et se tourna vers moi. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comme heureux. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il me souria, sa main prit la mienne et il refermit les yeux. Je fis de même, comme apaisée après le bref échange que nous avions eu. Il n'allait pas partir. Et il l'avait prouvé ce soir, en restant ici.

_POV EXTERNE._

Une ombre se faufilait à toute vitesses dans les rues de Mystic falls. Elle s'arreta près de la maison des Gilberts et glissa une lettre sous la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	5. L'inconnu de la boîte aux lettres

J'aimerais avant tout vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews ! Merci de me lire et de continuer à me lire

Nouveau chapitre plus long (pour me faire pardonner)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V : L'inconnu de la boite aux lettres.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Un bruit strident résonna dans la chambre d'Elena. La jeune fille reconnue le driiiiiiiiiing insupportable de son réveil. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir mit la veille.

- **Tu n'as pas osé,** fit-elle.

- **Oh si**, répondit Damon, le visage fendu d'un sourire machiavélique.

Elena envoya son oreiller sur Damon mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet. Il la tira vers lui mais elle résista.

- **Ne devient pas désobligeante**, fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-** Tu te fou de moi la…**

Damon voulu répondre mais Elena le coupa.

- … **Tu prends toute la place dans le lit et ensuite tu met mon réveil sans même me prévenir !** Fit la jeune fille, lui hurlant presque à la figrue.

Elena attendais la réponse de Damon mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Elle reprit son poignet des mains du vampire, lui lança un regard glacial et s'asseya sur le rebord du lit.

- **Je prend toute la place ?** ! fit-il comme choqué.

- **Ne fais pas l'innoncent**.

- **Et pour le réveil, je t'ai dit que tu devais aller au lycée.**

- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter !**

Le vampire se retourna, regardant la jeune fille. En un battement de cil il se retrouva devant elle.

- **Tu vas aller en cours sans faire d'histoire.**

-**Oh tu crois ?** fit-elle en se levant du lit, faisant face au vampire.

Il hocha de la tête sur de lui. Elle le contourna et descendit. Damon se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé de leur dispute.

Elena, quant à elle cherchait un moyen de faire payer Damon pour sa tratrise. Quand elle descendit les escaliers elle appercu une enveloppe sur le paillasson. Elle la prit, sans y faire plus attention que ça. Elle se fit un petit dejeuné et vit Damon arrivé. Il attrapa l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la fit tourner. Il l'ouvrit et son visage se fit plus dur.

- **Qui a apporté ça ?** demanda t-il.

- **Je ne sais pas, c'était sur le paillasson quand je suis descendue.**

Elena s'approcha de lui, curieuse. Elle reconnue l'écriture de Stefan.

- **Passe moi ça,** dit-elle autoritaire.

- **Tu crois ?**

Elle soupira.

- **S'il te plaît,** insista t-elle.

Damon lui tendit la lettre, ne sachant toujours pas son contenu. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir et de la lire.

_Elena, _

_Je te conseille de ne pas chercher à trouver Stefan, . _

_Il est avec moi et je prend bien soin de lui comme tu pourrais t'en douter. _

_J'ai oublié de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. _

_Klaus. _

La jeune fille la relue, encore et encore. Damon lui prit la lettre et la lu attentivement. Il lacha un juron suivit d'un grognement. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas,** fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était comme sans vie. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne se debattait pas. Son cœur battait normalement, seul indication pour le vampire qu'elle était encore avec lui. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, mais ses yeux fixaient un point invisible.

- **Elena,** fit-il en la remuant légèrement.

Le regard de la jeune fille rencontra celui de Damon, qui esquissa un sourire.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elena fronça les sourcils, qui pourrait bien sonner ?

- **Bonnie !** fit-elle heureuse et surprise à la fois de voir son amie sortie de l'hôpital. La sorcière sourit faiblement et alla dans les bras grands ouverts de son amie. Damon arriva et scrutta les deux jeunes filles.

- **Où sont Alaric et Jeremy**, demanda t-il en s'approchant de Bonnie.

- **A l'hôpital**, fit la sorcière en baissant la tête, honteuse.

- **C'est du jolie ca !** retorqua Damon en levant les bras.

La seconde d'après il avait disparu, laissant les deux jeunes filles entre elles.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes vitres ?** demanda Bonnie.

- **Stefan a foutu une raclée à Damon**, fit Elena lasse.

- **Ah…**

- **Bonnie, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui est arrivé à Jeremy.**

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

- **Elles m'avaient prévenues,** fit mon amie.

- **Qui ca elles ?**

- **Les sorcières.**

- **Et tu ne les as pas écouté ?** demandais-je.

-** Il fallait que je sauve Jer**, fit-elle et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Peu de temps après j'entendais des pneus de voiture freiner brutalement. Mon petit frère en sortit complétement affolé. Il s'arreta à quelques mètres voyant que Bonnie était à mes côtés. Je vis la tête d'Alaric dépasser de sa voiture, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé la sorcière.

- **Tu nous as fait peur,** dit Jeremy à l'intention de Bonnie.

-**Je suis désolée,** fit-elle en le regardant. Il souria timidement et elle alla trouver les bras réconfortants de Jeremy. Quant à moi je rejoignais Alaric.

- **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait fuir**, me dit-il en regardant Bonnie.

- **Ce n'est pas son genre**.

- **Où est Damon ?** demanda mon professeur.

- **Il a fuit lui aussi… d'ailleurs si tu pouvais aller le retrouver.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alaric hocha la tête et s'en alla. Je regardais mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Nous étions réstés unis. Je m'avancais doucement vers eux.

- **Je vais voir Caroline, savoir s'il elle a des infos.**

- **Pas de problème, je vais surveiller Bonnie, on reste ici,** me fit mon petit frère. Je hochais la tête et partis à mon tour.

Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais chez les Forbes. Une fois arrivée je remarquais que la voiture de Tyler était encore la. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais frapper à la porte, une fois, deux fois.

Mon amie m'ouvrit avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- **Tu as l'air d'aller bien,** commencais-je.

- **Très même,** me fit-elle.

- **Tyler ?**

- **Oui,** dit-elle en rougissant.

-** Je vois**, fis-je avec un sourire complice.

- **Mais nous avons quand même trouvé quelques chose pour localiser Stefan**, fit-elle.

- **Contrairement à nous**, terminais-je.

Elle me fit sa moue habituelle et m'entraina dans le salon. Nous nous asseyâmes côté à côte et elle commenca.

- **Supposons que Stef est avec Klaus, j'en pense qu'en localisant ce dernier on pourrait plus facilement trouver Stefan. Parcequ'un loup-garou-vampire ça ne court pas les rues**, fit-elle fière de ses recherches.

J'étais touchée.

- **C'est vraiment gentil,** fis-je. **Mais je pense qu'il faut que l'on attende un peu. J'ai reçu une lettre de Klaus, nous disant de ne surtout pas chercher à les trouver. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait si on les recherche.**

- **Oh,** fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

C'est à se moment la que Tyler arriva.

- **Salut** fit-il.

- **Tyler on a un problème.**

- **Oh encore ?** dit-il en rigolant.

Caroline lui administra une tape sur l'épaule. Je souriais. Mon portable vibra, je vis qu'Alaric avait trouvé Damon et qu'il était au manoir. C'était le moment pour moi de partir.

- **Je vais voir Alaric**, fis-je en me levant

Caroline me prit sans ses bras avant de me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- **Il faudra qu'on parle**, fit-elle malicieuse.

Je vis tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

J'étais rentré, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et j'étais seul dans la maison. Personne à embêter, personne avec qui se disputer, se bagarrer. Personne à injurier. Oh qu'il me manquait mon petit frère ! A peine arrivé que j'entamais déjà une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la fuite de mon frère me toucherait autant. J'avais besoin de lui, tout comme Elena.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. De la compagnie enfin !

- **Alaric,** fis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

Celui ci passa me salua et alla s'affaler sur le divan.

- **Un verre ?** lui proposais-je en lui tenant la bouteille.

- **Je ne dis pas non**, fit-il et je vis dans son regard que la mort de Jenna l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Je lui tendis un verre, parce que je n'allais pas être l'épaule sur laquelle il allait pleurer. Je ne voulais pas être cette personne la. Je ne voulais pas avoir à vivre les malheurs des autres en plus des miens. Nous étions la, comme deux imbéciles. Pas besoin de parler, c'était comme si l'on se comprenait. J'essayais vaguement de formuler une phrase dans ma tête. Du genre « vraiment désolé pour Jenna » mais ca ne venait pas. J'étais désolé pour lui, parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Les mots sortirènt quand même de ma bouche et il me regarda, ses yeux étaient vide d'émotion.

C'est à ce moment la où Elena fit son entrée. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, qui disparu bien vite quant elle vit la mine abattue d'Alaric. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je hochais des épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de remuer la plaie. Elena alla s'asseoir à côté de son prof, elle venait de comprendre. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Alaric. Il souria, malgrè lui et une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Il me regarda et j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir se regard de ma vie. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur une deuxième fois. Ses yeux exprimaient tant de tristesse que je baissais les yeux, comme honteux du mal que j'avais pu lui faire.

Puis il se leva. Il ne voulait pas se montrer vulnérable et je le compris. Elena le regarda partir, ses yeux suivèrent chacun de ses mouvements. Et quant il fut partit le silence regna, nous entourant. Elena jouait avec ses mains, alors que je m'amusais à faire tourner le glaçon qui était dans mon verre. Elle finit par briser ce silence.

-** Je suis allée voir Caroline**, commenca t-elle doucement. **Elle pense savoir comment trouver Stefan.**

Je la regardais, intéréssé.

- **Elle pense que si on trouve Klaus, Stefan sera probablement avec lui**, finit-elle par dire comme dans un dernier espoir.

- **C'est notre seule piste après tout pourquoi pas,** fis-je. Mais je n'étais pas persuadé et elle le vu. Elle baissa les yeux et le silence se fit roi une fois de plus. Mon verre était vide mais je n'avais pas la force d'aller m'en chercher un autre.

- **C'est Stefan qui a déposé la lettre**, fit-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

-** Quand ?**

- **Cette nuit. Quand je suis descendue me servir un verre d'eau j'ai entendu un bruit. Je pensais que c'était rien donc je suis remontée. Mais étant donné que Klaus n'a jamais été invité je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu déposer l'enveloppe.**

- **Ca aurait pu être une toute autre personne**.

Je ne voulais pas croire à sa théorie. Stefan n'aurait pas pu venir deux fois et partir comme un voleur. Elle semblait cependant très sure d'elle. Je changeais rapidement de sujet.

- **Tu es allée au lycée aujourd'hui ?**

Elle me regarda comme ahurie.

-** Non,** répondit-elle.

- **Et pourquoi ça** ?

- **Je n'en avait pas envie**, fit-elle. Et voulant couper court à la conversation elle se leva et monta.

Quant à moi, je descendais à la cave me chercher de quoi manger, enfin surtout boire. Le frigo qui était remplit de poche de sang était bientôt vide, une petite visite à l'hôpital allait se faire.

* * *

><p>Je montais et filais dans ma chambre. Elena était allongée sur mon lit, un livre dans les mains. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une douche s'imposait. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et j'enfilais un pantalon pour aller dormir. Le regard d'Elena se posa sur moi, la température montait brusquement. Ses yeux quittèrent mon corps pour se reposer sur le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Je me jetais sur le lit, sachant qu'elle allait s'énerver. Et elle ne se fit pas prier.<p>

- **Damon** ! **Je lis tu pourrais faire attention.**

- **Tu es sur mon lit**, fis-je et elle soupira fermant le livre. Elle le posa sur le chevet près d'elle et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, se tournant.

- **Tu boude** ? demandais-je amusé.

- **Oui,** fit-elle.

- **Gamine**, lancais-je un sourire en coin.

Elle se retourna et me tapa sur la tête avec un livre.

- **Aïïîïïîe** !

Je la regarda et lui prit le livre des mains. Je rappochais le livre de sa tête malgré ses mains sur mes avants-bras.

- **Noooon**, fit-elle alors que le livre allait fatalement s'abattre sur sa tête.

J'arretais tout mouvement. J'étais à moitié sur elle, ses mains contre mon torse, nos regards ancrés. Elle me fit un sourire timide et j'éloignais le livre de sa tête. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mes bras se placèrent des deux côtés de sa tête tandis que les siens avaient encerclés ma nuque. Ses doigts se baladaient dans mes cheveux, sensuellement.

J'étais troublé. Ses mains descendèrent le long de mon torse s'arretant à mon nombril. Elle me regardait toujours, comme amusée par la situation. Elle savait que j'aimais ça.

La peste.

Puis elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je la regardais cette fois intrigué.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Je voyais le doute dans le regard de Damon. J'avais réussis mon plan, aussi puéril que cela était. Il prit du temps avant de comprendre.

- **Oh je vois**, fit-il sans se dégager cependant. **C'est pour le réveil inatendu de ce matin ?**

- **Tout à fait**, fis-je satisfaite.

Il arca son sourcil droit, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il se rapprocha de moi, colla son corps au mien, ce qui m'arracha un soupir. Sa tête se nicha au creu de mon cou et il y déposa ses lèvres, me faisant frémir. Nous jouions à un jeu bien dangereux. Et si l'un de nous cédait ? A y penser j'avais déjà céder. Etais-je sur le point de céder une nouvelle fois au charme du vampire ?

* * *

><p>Sur ce bon week end à toutes :) ! 3<p>

_Reviews ?_


	6. Jouer le jeu

Je suis vraiment contente de toutes vos reviews, ca me fait supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer plaisir ! merci encore et j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours !

Bonne chance à toutes celles qui passent le Bac la semaine prochaine !

Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI : Jouer le jeu.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Jeremy et Bonnie étaient assis sur le canapé, la jeune fille avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- **Dis moi ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve**, fit la sorcière génée, car c'est elle qui avait provoqué ces rêves.

Jeremy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne voulait pas revivre le rêve.

- **Je peux attendre si tu n'es pas prêt**, fit Bonnie.

- **C'est juste que, ca m'a semblé si réel… Comme si elles étaient la, qu'elles n'étaient jamais parties.**

Le regard de Jeremy s'était illuminé, comme s'il esperait leur retour.

- **Elles ne vont pas revenir Jer,** fit Bonnie.

Elle était bléssée par son manque de tact. S'en appercevant le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- **Ecoute moi Bonnie,** commenca Jeremy. **Je te dis ce que j'ai vu, un point c'est tout. Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose. Oui je pense à elles, ca m'arrive. Mais je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce qui compte**, termina t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle le regarda, comme soulagée. Ils restèrent la une bonne partie de la nuit, à parler de tout et de rien.

Quant Alaric rentra, il trouva les deux amoureux alongés sur le canapé. Il eut un pincement au cœur repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la tante de Jeremy. Il préféra monter et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jenna. Il caressa doucement la porte des mains et entra, le cœur lourd. Il s'asseya sur le lit, caressant les draps. Ils étaient aussi doux que la peau de Jenna. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une photo de lui et Jenna posé sur la table de nuit. Il la prit et la serra fort contre lui, voulant qu'elle revienne et que ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemard.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

J'avais enfoui ma tête dans son cou, la faisant frémir. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre son cou, remontais vers son oreille, puis sa machoire. Je sentais ses veines battrent contre mes lèvres, j'entendais son cœur tambouriner à un rythme fou. Elle se tortillait sous moi, faisant augmenter le désir que j'éprouvais. Je me redressais lentement, sentant que je ne pourrais retenir mes pulsions plus longtemps et la regardais. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes avants-bras comme pour m'empécher d'aller plus loin. Elle me regarda aussi troublée que je l'étais tout à l'heure et resta bouche bée.

-** Tu as échoué dans ta mission petite**, lachais-je.

- **Quelle mission ?** demanda t-elle, sachant pertinement de quoi je voulais parler.

Je vis ses joues rougirent.

Je savais ce que les femmes aimaient. Je savais jouer avec elles. Mais je ne savais pas si Elena avait rougit du à la maigre revenge qu'elle m'avait attribué ou si cela était du à moi.

Même si je voulais savoir pourquoi la jeune fille rougissait, je pris la sage décision de ne pas recoller nos corps à nouveau. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je mourais d'envie de la toucher une dernière fois, mais je me retins, par pure galenterie.

Je m'écartais d'elle doucement, faisant attention à ce que nos deux peaux ne se touchent pas et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, comme pour réfléchir.

Où tout cela allait-il nous emener ? Ma machoire se crispa et je sortis de la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

J'étais chamboulée. Par Damon, par son corps contre le mien. Par ses lèvres sur mon cou. C'était comme si j'en voulais encore. Mon corps en redemandait. Je regardais Damon quitter la chambre et c'était comme si j'étais déçue. Déçue qu'il parte aussi vite.

Je me maudissais de penser à lui, à nous. Parce qu'il y avait Stefan et que c'était égoiste de penser à moi même alors qu'il n'était pas la.

J'avais bien vu dans le regard de Damon que lui aussi en voulait plus. Il s'était comporté en adulte et nous avait éviter de faire une erreure. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mais une part de moi aurait voulu continuer.

Je chassais ses idées de ma tête et fermais les yeux, comme pour m'endormir. Malgrè toute la volonté, le sommeil ne vint pas. J'allumais la télé et laissait le son sans m'en préoccuper, comme un bruit de fond.  
>J'entendis Damon remonter. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, en prenant bien soin d'éviter mon regard. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et je pu admirer son dos musclé. Il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il avait entendu un bruit. Surprise, je detournais les yeux de son corps, ce qu'il remarqué evidement.<p>

- **Tu as entendu ?** me demanda t-il en se rapprochant du lit.

- **Non, rien,** fis-je en me levant.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, il avait entendu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il s'approcha de moi et posa un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres, m'obligeant à garder le silence. Il s'eclipsa, pas plus d'une minute et revint.

Je le regardais, le questionnant du regard.

- **Personne. Tu peux aller dormir**, fit-il, presque froidement.

Je n'étais cependant pas rassurée. Je me mit au lit sans faire d'histoire et remontais les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. Damon était assis au bout du lit, les mains sur la tête.

- **Est-ce que tout va bien** ? fis-je doucement.

Il se retourna lentement et me regarda.

- **Ou**i, fit-il.

Mais son « oui » manquait affreusement de conviction.

- **Parle moi**, dis-je en relevant la couverture.

Il détourna le regard et reposa sa tête sur ses mains. Je m'approchais de lui, me calant contre lui, ma poitrine touchait son torse. Il se tendit et se leva brutalement.

- **Ne fais pas ça**, me fit-il.

Je restais la sans bouger, à le regarder. Assise au milieu du lit, alors que lui était debout droit comme un I.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

Je m'étais levé, ne pouvant supporter le contact de sa peau. Elle allait finir par me tuer, pour de bon cette fois.

Son regard était voilé d'incompréhension. J'hésitais à m'approcher, par crainte. Je ne voulais pas la bousculer, la troubler. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui ferais le premier pas. Je ne voulais pas être le « mec de transition ».

Je ne savais même pas si elle en voulait un après tout. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait tout simplement.

Je m'éloignais d'elle, et allais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle me suivait du regard, intriguée. Puis, au bout de quelques instants elle détourna les yeux et se recouvra avec la couette. Je la regardais faire, sans bouger. Elle me rappelait Katherine. Les minutes passaient et je finis par quitter la chambre. Je descendis et me pris un bon verre. J'entendis un bruit et me levais. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, sur la défensive.

- **Sheriff Forbes** ! fis-je surpris.

- **Je ne vais pas essayer de te tirer dessus encore une fois,** me fit-elle, esquissant un vague sourire.

Je froncais les sourcils en repenssant à quand j'avais laissé Jeremy se prendre une balle à ma place.

- **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** demandais-je en l'invitant à entrer.

- **On a attrapé un vampire. Elle ne demande que toi,** fit-elle l'air embarassée.

- **Oh…**

- **Elle ressemble beaucoup à Elena.**

Je roulais des yeux, pensant à Katherine. Elle n'aurait pas juste pu partir ?

- **J'arrive**, fis-je en attrapant mon blouson. Je suivis le shériff et arrivais au poste.

Katherine était adossée au mur, son sourire avait laissé sa place à une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage. Elle leva la tête et me vit.

- **Alors comme ça je te manque ?** fis-je en m'approchant des barreaux, un sourire fier.

- **Fais moi sortir,** dit-elle autoritaire.

Je rigole.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?** demandais-je.

- **Je n'ai pas envie de crever ici. Et je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir mourir,** fit-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-** Tu en es sure ?**

- **Ne me fais pas ca.**

- **Et pourquoi pas hein ?**

- **Je t'ai sauvé !**

**- Tu m'en devais une.**

Elle fit sa moue habituelle, celle qui me faisait craquer, avant. Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois des barreaux et me caressa le torse, j'arretais sa main et me tournais vers le Sheriff.

- **Liberez-la,** demandais-je.

- **Tu es sur ?** me fit-elle une pointe d'inquiètude dans la voix.

J'hochais de la tête. Elle alla ouvrir la cellule de Katherine et celle-ci s'avanca vers moi.

- **Tu ne vas pas le regretter**, me fit-elle dans l'oreille avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

J'étais foutu.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Damon regardait Katherine. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, et faisait semblant de lire un livre.

- **Comment es-tu rentrée ?** fit Damon en la regardant.

- **Par la porte d'entrée pourquoi ?**

- **Non, je veux dire quand tu es venue pour me sauver.**

**- Par la porte d'entrée,** répéta t-elle.

**- Qui t'a invité ?**

**- Toi, il y a des années de ca. Tu te souviens ?** fit-elle avant de se lever et de s'approcher du vampire.

Damon fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu rentrer sans l'accord d'Elena ? Katherine avait profiter de la demi absence de Damon pour se placer sur lui, à qualifourchon.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda le vampire, comme géné.

- **Je te remercie**, fit-elle simplement.

- **Je n'en veux pas de tes remerciments**, fit-il essayant de se dégager.

Damon placa ses bras sur les épaules de Katherine et tenta de la déplacer. Elle ne bougea pas et s'avanca pour l'embrasser. Le vampire tourna la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de résister. Elle embrassa son cou, tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur le corps du vampire.

Damon entendit du bruit et vit Elena en haut des escaliers. Katherine était toujours sur lui, ses mains s'étaient glissées sur le torse du vampire et avaient commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la poussa et se leva. Elena s'était réfugiée dans la chambre à Stefan et s'y était enfermée. Damon regarda Katherine avec haine, celle ci haussa les épaules. Sans plus attendre le vampire monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

**- Elena ouvre,** fit-il.

-** Non**, répondit la jeune fille catégorique.

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois**, commenca t-il.

Elena ouvrit violament la porte. Elle jeta un regard noir au vampire et le contourna. Damon roula des yeux et se mit devant Elena, l'empechant de rejoindre sa chambre.

**- Pousse toi !** fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le torse du vampire.

**- Non**.

Elle pesta. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer, utiliser la force ne lui servirait pas à grand chose dans cette situation. Elle jeta un regard au salon, Katherine était assise face à la cheminée ne faisant pas du tout attention à ce qui se passait à l'étage.

-** Ramène moi chez moi.**

La phrase d'Elena n'appelait aucun commentaire de la part de Damon et celui-ci fut obligé d'abdiquer. Il l'a laissa passé, vaincu. Elena ramassa son sac, prit ses affaires et quitta la demeure en claquant la porte.

- **Elle est jalouse**, fit Katherine à Damon alors que celui-çi s'appretait à partir. Il lui adressa un regard froid et parti.

Elena attendait dans la voiture, énervée. Ils allaient avoir une sérieuse conversation. Damon arriva, monta dans la voiture et démarra.

-** Comment tu peux faire ca ?** lacha Elena voyant sa maison au coin de la rue.

-** Je n'ai rien fait du tout** ! fit Damon en accélérant.

Elena vit dans son regard une lueure de desespoir. Elle poussa un soupir et sortit de la voiture pour regagner sa maison. Une fois arrivée sous le porche elle se retourna et regarda Damon une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la maison. Le vampire pesta.

Elena se dirigea dans sa chambre, allumant la lumière. La voiture de Damon était toujours devant. Elle le vit par la fenêtre, il l'a regardait. Elle fermit les rideaux, ne supportant plus son air abattu. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fatiguée. Il était plus de 2h du matin et elle avait eu une rude journée. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Comme habituée à la présence réconfortante de Damon à ses côtés. Elle prit son téléphone, se demandant si elle devait l'appeler. Après tout que pouvait-il bien faire ?

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA<em>.

Je décidais d'appeler Damon, sachant qu'il allait me reprocher de tout le temps changer d'avis, de faire des crises d'adolescentes et je ne sais quoi encore. Je composais son numéro et attendais. Une sonnerie, deux… Personne. Je soupirais, il fallait que je dorme toute seule ce soir. Sans faire de cauchemard. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et me relevais. Alaric passa la tête dans l'enterbaillement de la porte.

-** Tu rentres tard,** me fit-il.

-** Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé.**

**- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il me souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Je me retrouvais depuis longtemps seule. Toute seule, dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas de cette solitude qui ramenait mes vieux démons. J'aurais aimé être plus forte.

Un bruit retint mon attention. Il semblait venir de dehors. La panique s'empara de moi, je me levais doucement et descendais sans faire de bruit dans le salon.

Puis, tout d'un coup je sentis une main emprisonnant ma bouche et m'empechant de faire le moindre bruit…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>


	7. Un revenant

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **Prune16, Lovely-Cassidy, Lindsay, Marina, Littlecursed, Carine, Djou, Clara et Bibi** pour leur commentaire, ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic est appréciée.

Ensuite pour la publication de ma fic, il n'y a pas de jour précis c'est juste quand j'ai finis le chapitre et qu'il est digne d'être publié je le fais.

Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII : Un revenant.<strong>

_POV ELENA._

Une main froide se posa sur ma bouche, m'empechant de crier. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et la peur m'avait envahie. Moins d'une seconde plus tard je me retrouvais le dos coller à la porte de ma chambre devant le visage quasi inhumain de… Stefan ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de moi, et me murmura à l'oreille :

- **Je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche, ne crie pas.**

Je fis « oui » de la tête. Il enleva sa main de mon visage et me regarda, comme perdu. Je lui sautais au cou, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais contre moi, heureuse de le revoir. Il posa doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, mal à l'aise. Je le regardais, m'eloignant brusquement. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Stefan d'avant. Il avait l'air plus méchant, plus monstrueux, plus vampire. Il me faisait presque peur.

- **Tu es revenu**, fis-je doucement en posant mes mains contre son torse. Il s'écarta, comme géné par mon geste.

-** Elena je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Klaus doit déjà être en train de me chercher. Je voulais que tu saches que je vais bien…**

- **Tu n'en a pas l'air**, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il souria timidement.

- **Il va me rendre fou,** dit-il dans un soupir.

- **Qui ça Stefan ?**

**- Klaus. Il me fait boire du sang humain. Il me fait tuer des gens. J'ai changé Elena, je suis devenu méchant. Je suis devenu comme Damon**. Et il baissa la tête honteux.

-** Non,** commençais-je. **Tu n'es pas un monstre, je le sais.**

Mais au fond j'essayais de me convaincre.

- **Si j'en suis un,** fit-il et il me lança un regard noir.

Mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais peur à nouveau. Peur du nouveau lui. Stefan le vit et recula d'un pas, s'approchant ainsi de la fenêtre.

-** Ne pars pas,** murmurais-je.

- **Tu dois trouver Elijah, il est le seul qui puisse vous aider**, fit-il. Stefan sortit un papier de sa poche et me le tendis, m'implorant du regard.

- **Trouve-le Elena.**

Et il partit. Je me précipitais à la fenêtre mais rien, la rue était deserte et le soleil faisait son apparition. Il était 6h du matin et je n'avais presque pas dormis de la nuit.

J'étais encore chamboulée par le retour de Stefan. C'était comme si j'avais vu quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu. Une personne changée, même dans ses traits. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, déraisonnée, égarée, paumée. Et j'avais mal. Les anciennes bléssures s'étaient réouvertes. Comme si toute mon énergie avait désertée mon corps, le vidant.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la salle de bain, m'approchant de l'évier. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miror et baissais les yeux, fatiguée. Jeremy entra dans la salle de bain, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

-** Salut,** me fit-il.

Je lui souriais en guise de bonjour.

- **Bonnie est toujours la** ? demandais-je repenssant à ce que Stefan m'avait demander.

- **Oui, elle dort.**

- **Quand elle se reveillera dis lui qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

Et je sortis de la salle de bain, regagnant ma chambre. Damon était assis sur mon lit, attendant avec patience.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la** ? lançais-je.

- **Tu m'a appelé cette nuit**, fit-il en haussant des épaules.

- **Oui, c'était cette nuit.**

- **Très bien**, finit-il par dire en se levant. **Je vais y aller, je n'ai pas envie de supporter dès le matin ta mauvaise humeur.**

Il esquissa un sourire.

- **Stefan est venu tout à l'heure**, deballais-je alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte.

Il se retourna doucement et vrilla son regard dans le mien.

- **Il va bien ?**

Sa question était sincère et sa sincérité me troublait.

- **Non.**

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air désolé.

- **Que voulait-il ?**

**- Qu'on retrouve Elijah**.

Damon ne semblait pas convaincu.

- **Klaus a tué Elijah**, lacha t-il.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?**

- **Katherine.**

Je pestais. Fallait-il vraiment que tout tourne autour d'elle. J'étais agacée.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire dans tout ca elle ?**

Damon sourit devant mon énervement, ce qui le fit augmenter.

- **C'est elle qui me l'a dit.**

Je roulais des yeux.

-** Stefan m'a donné ce papier, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille voir à cette adresse.**

Je lui tendais le papier, qu'il lu et mit dans sa poche.

- **Allons-y**, fit-il.

- **Et pour Katherine ?**

- **Enfermée dans la cave avec une bonne dose de verveine,** fit-il fier.

Je souriais, contente.

- **Très bien, je vais prévenir Alaric et on y va.**

Il descendit et m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Je frappais doucement à la porte d'Alaric mais personne. Je decidais de lui laisser un mot devant sa porte, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je descendis et nous partîmes.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé devant l'édifice Damon fit un rapide tour et revint.<p>

- **Je pense qu'on peut entrer.**

C'était une sorte de hangar comportant une dizaine de garages. Un homme s'avança vers nous supprit de voir du monde de si bon matin.

- **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** nous demanda t-il poliment.

Damon le regarda avec insistance et se retourna.

- **Il a été contraint à faire quelque chose,** me fit Damon doucement.

- **Où est Elijah ?** fit le vampire en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme.

- **Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire.**

Damon me regarda et donna un coup de poing magistral à l'homme, me faisant sursauter.

- **T'es complétement malade** ! criais-je en regardant le pauvre étandu au sol.

- **Au moins il vit encore.**

Je soupirais. Damon chercha les clefs dans les poches du gardien et m'en jeta une paire.

- **Tu fais de 1 à 3 et je fais le reste ok ?**

**- Ok.**

Je pris le clefs et me dirigea vers le premier garage. Celui-ci était remplit de meuble de cuisine, chaise et canapé. Elijah ne se trouvait definitivement pas ici.

Même résultat pour les 2 autres garages. Je rejoignais Damon devant le garage 7 quand un vampire en sortis et fonça sur Damon.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

J'avais fait choux blanc avec les précédents garages, et me dirigeais vers la porte 7.

Je fis tourner la clefs et me sentis tout de suite projeté contre le mur derrière moi. Quand je me relevais un vampire se tenais debout et me regardais d'un œil noir.

- **Qui es-tu ?** me demanda t-il froidement.

Je me placais devant Elena, sur la defensive.

- **Un ami de Klaus,** tentais-je.

- **Oh !**

Le vampire s'avanca vers moi, près à me prendre dans ses bras. Un sourire fendit mon visage. Je reçu un upercut digne des plus grands, me mettant KO face contre sol, sonné. J'entendais des gens parler, vaguement. Je voulais me lever mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas le voir de la même façon. Je me tournais et vis qu'Elena parlait au vampire, l'air séductrice. Je réussis à me mettre sur mes deux pieds, difficilement on peut le dire. Je regardais Elena, la questionnant du regard. Le vampire s'approcha d'elle, un peu trop à mon goût et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. J'observais la scène, incrédule.

-** Je reviens dans deux minutes**, murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Elena.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et il s'en alla.

-** A quoi tu joues ?** demandais-je choqué.

- **On a pas le temps de se disputer Damon ! Il faut trouver Elijah,** fit-elle en montrant l'immense garage.

Je regardais le dit garage, il était remplit de cercueil, plus ou moins grand. Je decidais d'en ouvrir un et découvris un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, une dague en plein milieu du cœur. Elena s'approcha de moi, doucement et referma le cercueil.

- **Tu devrais ouvrir celui où est inscrit « Elijah » dessus**, fit-elle.

-** Ouais,** reussis-je à murmurer.

Je me placais devant le cercueil et l'ouvrit, Elijah reposait dedans.

-** Je l'ai**, fis-je.

- **Bien, maintenant on se depêche avant que Mr ne revienne.**

- **T'as raison**, déclarais-je.

Je pris Elijah, faisant attention à ne pas déplacer la dague et le mit sur mes épaules. Une fois arrivée devant la voiture j'ouvris le coffre.

- **Tu blague la ?** me fit Elena en me regardant de travers.

- **Quoi encore ?**

- **Tu peux au moins le mettre sur la banquette arrière, un peu de respect**, fit-elle sérieuse.

- **Tu te fou de moi c'est ca ?** rigolais-je.

- **Pas du tout**, finit-elle par dire en ouvrant la portière arrière.

Je la regardais hébété, manquait plus que ca !

- **Merci,** articula t-elle une fois le vampire placé derrière.

- **Tu me le paieras,** fis-je.

Je démarrais la voiture et filais en direction du manoir. Une fois à la maison je placais Elijah sur le tapis au milieu du salon, sous le regard desespéré d'Elena. Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

- **Et maintenant ?** demandais-je en fixant la jeune fille.

- **Enlève la dague.**

Je m'étouffais.

- **Quoi ? moi ? Hors de question**, fis-je catégorique.

- **Trouillard**, fit-elle tout bas.

Elle s'approcha du vampire, et posa sa main sur la petite dague. Elle me lança un dernier regard, la retira et vint se placer à côté de moi.

- **Trouillarde,** murmurais-je à son oreille.

Elle me fusilla du regard, adorable. Soudain Elijah ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond. Il tourna sa tête vers nous et nous adressa un regard froid. Elena fit un pas vers lui, lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Il l'attrapa et se leva. Une seconde après Elena fut plaqué contre le mur la main du vampire contre sa gorge.

- **Que me vaut cet honneur ?** fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

- **Lachez-la !** fis-je autoritaire.

Il braqua son regard dans le mien et lacha sa prise autour du cou de la jeune fille. Elle toussa et se rapprocha de moi.

- **Où est Klaus ?** demandais-je rudement.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il fermit les yeux, pas plus d'une seconde et les reouvrit.

- **Il m'a tué,** fit-il d'un ton sec. **Et il recommencera s'il en a l'occasion.**

- **On a besoin de votre aide pour retrouver Stefan** ! fit Elena

Elijah se tourna lentement vers Elena et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Je vois**, fit-il avant de s'asseoir à son aise sur le divan.

J'allais me servir un verre, desespéré. Le vampire était concentré, il regardait devant lui l'air absent. Le pied d'Elena frappait le sol frénétiquement. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés, placant une main sur sa jambe lui intiment d'arrêter. Elle me regarda et croisa les jambes. Je retirais ma main et montais, las.

- **Tu me préviens s'il revient parmis nous**, fis-je doucement à Elena.

Elle souria et je quittais le salon.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Damon avait à présent quitté le living room et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre.

Elijah était toujours perdu dan ses pensées, alors qu'Elena n'arretait pas de tourner en rond.

- **Veux-tu bien arreter ?** fit-il en attrapant son bras.

- **Oh désolé.**

Elle s'aessaya près de lui, attendant qu'il réponde à ses questions.

- **Je ne sais pas du tout où ils peuvent être**, fit le vampire désolé.

- **Tu en es sur ?** demanda Elena comme dans un dernier espoir.

- **Je pourrais peut être faire intervenir la sircière, mais avec ma fuite je doute qu'elle ait encore confiance en moi,** fit-il platement.

- **Elle a encore confiance en moi,** dit Elena timidement.

C'est à ce moment la que Damon décida de descendre. Il fixa le vampire et commenca.

- **Et nous ? On peut avoir confiance ?** fit-il avec mépris.

- **Je ne sais pas,** fit Elijah en se levant. **Peut être.**

La langue de Damon claqua contre son palais. Voyant que les esprits s'échauffaient Elena essaya de calmer le jeu.

-** Il est tard, on pourra continuer cette conversation demain. La nuit porte conseil,** finit-elle par dire.

- **Bien evidement**, conclu Elijah avant de se diriger vers la porte. **Elena,** reprit-il, **je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte.**

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et le vampire quitta la demeure.

- **Tu restes cette nuit ?** demanda Damon avec hésitation.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol alors que le regard de la jeune fille cherchait le sien.

- **Je ne sais pas, veux-tu que je reste ?** fit-elle curieuse.

Il vrilla son regard dans le sien, subitement, et la jeune fille ne pu résister.

- **Oui.**

- **Oui quoi ?** demanda t-elle amusée par le manque d'assurance du gran brun.

- **Oui je veux que tu restes**, fit-il par dire.

- **C'était pas si difficile**, finit-elle par lui dire.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était difficile** ! fit le vampire contrarié.

Elena ria, ce qui fit soupirer le vampire. Ils montèrent et, une fois arrivés, la jeune fille regarda la chambre du vampire.

- **Tu veux dormir avec moi ?** fit-il charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par son attitude. Damon la vit hésiter et continua.

- **Tu sais beaucoup de fille aimerait être à ta place,** susurra t-il à son oreille.

- **Oui des filles comme Katherine c'est ça ?** lui envoya Elena.

- **Outch…** fit le vampire posant sa main sur son cœur. **Si je me souviens bien il n'y a pas si longtemps tu faisais partie de ces filles**, lui rappela t-il.

La jeune fille vira au rouge.

- **Pas du tout,** répondit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'un pas qui se voulait préssé.

Damon lui barra le passage, bloquand ainsi l'accès à la porte.

- **Vraiment ?** fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

-** Vraiment**, fit-elle en essayant de le contourner.

Damon voulu pronnoncer quelque chose mais ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que cela le troubla. Il se recula pour laisser passer la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, posant ses mains de chaque côté de l'évier. Elle allait perdre la tête.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

J'étais adossée à la douche de Damon, avais posé ma tête entre mes bras tentant de faire le vide. Damon était assit au bout de son lit et je savais qu'il me regardait. Je le sentais.

Allais-je finir par revoir Stefan un jour ? Cette question me tourmentait. J'en étais persuadée. Mais le voulais-je encore ? Apres sa visite je n'étais plus sure de rien.

Je relevais la tête et vis que Damon me regardait. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- **Arrête de te faire du mal,** fit-il en caressant mon bras.

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre son épaule et passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

Nous restâmes la près d'une demi heure quand Damon se leva. Il enleva on tee shirt et je fermais les yeux.

- **Tu peux regarder tu sais**, fit-il en me jetant un clin d'œil.

Je me levais et quittais la pièce me dirigeant vers le lit. Damon avança vers moi, attrapant mon poignet.

- **Attend,** fit-il doucement.

Ses doigts caressaient le dos de ma main. Je le regardais et fronçais les sourcils, troublée par la vulnérabilité dans son regard.

- **Je ne te l'ai jamais dis encore, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé pour Jenna, tu l'a perdu et c'est ma faute**, finit-il et sa sensibilité me toucha.

- **J'ai faillit te perdre aussi**, declarais-je doucement en prenant sa main.

Il posa la sienne par dessus et j'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il approcha son corps froid du mien, timidement. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, enoulant mes bras autour de sa tête tandis qu'il posa ses bras sur mes hanches. Après quelques secondes il s'écarta de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

- **Je vais à la douche, ne fais rien de stupide ok ?** fit-il avant de déposer un leger baiser sur mon front, me faisant frémir.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, caressant les couvertures du bout des doigts. Damon sorti de la douche dix munites plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, son corps encore légèrement mouillé.

Je devais me ressaisir, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mes yeux détaillaient le corps, on peut le dire, parfait de Damon. Il s'approchait dangereusement et je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son torse. Il s'assit à côté de moi et passa un bras reconfortant autour de mes épaules, réduisant considérablement l'espace qui nous séparait. Je fermais les yeux, et essayais tant bien que mal à résister à la tentation.

Puis aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, Damon repartit en direction de la salle de bain.

Je soupirais, c'était moins une.

J'en profitais pour descendre me chercher quelque à boire mais tout ce que je trouvais était des poches de sang et de l'alcool. J'attrapais une bouteille au hasard et alla me chercher un verre. J''nalysais le contenu de la bouteille, intéressée. Je versais un peu du liquide dans le verre et el portais à ma bouche.

- **Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place**, fit une voix derrière mon dos.

Damon. Je soupirais sans me retourner. Il me prit le verre des mains et je râlais.

- **Je suis une grande fille tu sais**, fis-en en me placant sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir l'air plus grande.

Il rigola et me tendit le verre, vide.

- **Très bien, je vais me coucher**, fis-je lasse.

- **Je te rejoint**, me fit-il avant de descendre à la cave avec une poche de sang.

Je le regardais partir avec mépris. Il allait rejoindre Katherine. Il n'y en avait toujours que pour elle de toute façon. Je montais à l'étage et m'allongeais sur le litn remontant les couvertures. Il revint, cinq minutes plus tard et se jeta sur le lit.

-** Je dormais Damon !**

-** Pas du tout !**

- **Un jour il va falloir que tu fases un choix**, déclarais-je en me tournant.

Il me regarda troublé.

- **Faire un choix ?** répéta t-il bêtement.

- **Avec Katherine.**

Il souffla.

- **Mon choix est déjà fait**, commença t-il. **Je suis avec toi, ici, alors qu'elle croupit à la cave**, finit-il par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- **C'est juste parce que tu as déjà tout eu d'elle**, fis-je bléssée.

Il rigola et je lui adressa un regard noir.

- **Tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu veux de moi tu sais**, fit-il sérieux.

Je me tournais légèrement vers lui. Je savais qu'il disait vrai. Je savais qu'il m'amait. Et je savais que je pouvais tout avoir de lui. Je me tournais pour le regarder, et posais ma main sur son torse. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant mon prochain mouvement.

Et si je choisissais de céder ? Juste une fois ? Qui pourrait m'en blâmer après tout ?

* * *

><p>Caroline était chez Tyler. La demeure des Lockwood était vide et la mère de Tyler était toujours à l'hopital. La pleine lune était dans 5 jours. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était plus de onze heure du soir, qui pouvait venir si tard ? Tyler se leva et alla ouvirr, suivit de Caroline.<p>

Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait les cheveux blond et devait faire près de 2m. Il avait les yeux aussi sombre que la nuit et une cicatrice sur la pommette droite.

- **Je peux vous aider ?** demanda Tyler intimidé.

**- Tyler Lockwood ?** fit l'homme pourtant sur de lui.

-** Oui c'est moi.**

- **Je suis Mark**, fit-il en présentant sa main à Tyler avec un sourire.

Tyler jeta un bref coup d'œil à Caroline, qui haussa les épaules.

- **Tu fréquentes une vampire à ce que je vois**, fit Mark d'une voix sombre.

Ses yeux sombres avaient prit une couleur or et brillait dans la nuit. Caroline mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa qui il était. Tyler regarda Mark étrangement.

- **Tu es un loup garou** ? demanda t-il faiblement.

- **Oui**, fit-il en levant les bras.

Tyler regarda derrière le loup-garou et vit une dizaine d'homme s'approcher.

-** Nous somme la pour t'aider**, fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	8. Des problèmes

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra plus aux attentes de Difi.

Un peu moins de Delena dans ce chapitre, mais vous inquietez pas ils vont revenir !

Je vous remercie toutes pour les reviews !

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII : Des problèmes encore des problèmes.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Une douzaine d'homme était alignée derrière ledit Mark. Tyler ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Le loup fit un pas vers lui.

- **Ton père est la ?** demanda t-il avec courtoisie.

- **Il est mort**, répondit sechement Tyler.

- **C'est dommage. Et Mason ?**

- **Mort aussi**, fit Tyler voulant couper court à la conversation.

Mark grogna et un homme s'approcha de lui. Il était plus petit que lui mais avait les mêmes cheveux blonds. Aucune cicatrice sur le visage, mais quelque chose dans son regard qui fit reculer Tyler.

- **On reviendra demain, laisse au petit le temps de comprendre**, fit-il pour calmer le grand blond.

Mark fixa Tyler et se retourna vers les hommes qui patientaient derrière.

-** Vous avez entendu ? On y va**, déclara t-il. **A demain, Tyler Lockwood**, fit le loup avant de descendre du porche un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

En moins de 2 minutes ils étaient tous partis, laissant Tyler et Caroline abasourdient.

Tyler claqua violament la porte.

- **On a un gros problème**, fit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

- **J'appelle les autres**, fit la vampire et allant chercher son portable.

Elle composa le numéro d'Elena et attendit. Après deux sonneries la jeune fille déccrocha.

- **Allô ?**

- **Elena on a un énome problème, une bande de loup garou est venue frapper à la porte de Tyler. Ils semblaient agés, genre être des originaux loup garou tu me suis ? J'appelle Bonnie et Jeremy tu t'occupe de Damon ?** fit la jeune fille d'un trait.

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse, si bien qu'Elena ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers Damon qui fronçait les sourcils.

- **Tu as entendu ?**

- **Oui.**

Le vampire passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme embêté et se leva.

-** Allons-y**, déclara t-il en attrapant un tee shirt.

Elena appela Alaric et lui demanda de les rejoindre chez Tyler.

* * *

><p>Une demi heure plus tard tout le monde était réuni dans le salon des Lockwood y comprit le Shérif et Elijah, qu'Elena avait réussit à contacter au dernier moment.<p>

- **Si j'ai bien comprit, une bande de loup garou est venue sonner à ta porte ?** questiona le plus vieux des vampires.

- **Oui, il devait être une dizaine**, fit Tyler en regardant par terre.

Elijah semblait réfléchir.

-** Que t'ont-ils dit ?** continua le vampire.

- **Ils voulaient voir mon père et mon oncle**, dit Tyler en jetant un regard noir à Damon.

Elijah le remarqua et se tourna vers lui.

- **Tu les as tué** ? fit-il à l'intention de Damon.

- **Non. J'ai tué Mason, le maire est mort dans l'incendie**, répondit Damon calmement.

- **Ils t'ont dit autre chose ?**

- **Oui, qu'ils reviendraient demain.**

- **Très bien, nous avons plus qu'à les attendre.**

Caroline s'interposa.

- **Ils vont tous nous tuer oui !**

- **Non ils ne vont pas le faire,** fit Elijah se levant et attrapant sa veste. **A demain**, finit-il. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la maison, comment s'il avait oublier de demander quelque chose et posa une dernière question

-** Comment s'appellait-il ?**

- **Mark,** fit Caroline en pressant la main de Tyler.

Elijah fronça les sourcils et revint vers eux. Son visage était dur, il effrayait Elena qui s'était rapprochée de Damon. Le vampire sera la machoire, et souffla un coup.

- **Etait-il grand, avec des cheveux blonds et une cicatrice sur sa pommette droite ?** commenca t-il. Tyler hocha de la tête et alors tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELIJAH  FLASH BACK_

C'était en 1450, à l'époque nous faisions la tournée des pays Scandinaves. Nous tuions, transformions tous les pauvres malheureux qui passaient sur notre chemin. Et il y en avait pas mal.

Un soir, nous devions être en décembre, car il faisait très froid, nous nous arretâmes dans un bar pour la soirée. La lune n'était plus au plus haut dans le ciel, ce qui voulait dire que les transformations des loups garou du coin devaient être achevées. Klaus arrivait vers moi, du sang perlait encore de sa bouche et il avait son petite sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- **Qui as-tu tué ce soir mon cher frère ?** demandais-je en le regardant l'air grave et sévère.

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai juste assouvis mes désirs**, fit-il simplement en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa chemise.

Certes il était normal pour un vampire de se nourrir, moi même je mangeais des humains. Mais Klaus aimait tuer. Il tuait n'importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe qui. Il était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Et personne pouvait l'arreter.

Je lui souris, pas du tout satifsait, car ça allait encore être moi qui devrait nettoyer les frasque de mon frère.

- **Qu'attendons-nous ?** me demanda t-il après un bref instant.

- **Markus**, lui répondis-je en fixant la lune. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, et quelques vies humaines hôtées, Markus arriva finalement, escorté, comme à son habitude de sa meute. Il salua froidement Klaus, étant du même sang, leur relation avait toujours été compliquée. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra la main, contente de me voir.

- **Alors,** débuta Klaus, **la chasse a été bonne ?** se moqua le vampire.

Markus grogna, imité par sa meute. Klaus rigola et claqua des doigts. Cinq vampires s'approchèrent de lui, « _de vrai vikings » _, pensais-je en regardant la meute de loup. Ils étaient tous en position d'attaque.

Fallait-il vraiment que ça se finisse tout le temps comme ça ? En bagarre ? je m'interposais entre mes deux frères, tentant de calmer le jeu, car je voyais dans le regard de Klaus une envie de tuer irrépressible. Klaus rigola, une fois de plus, son rire me fit froid dans le dos. Il finit par partir, lui et ses vampires, me laissant avec Markus.

Il s'asseya à côté de moi, poussant un soupir, comme épuisé par le comportement du vampire.

- **Quand repartez-vous ?** me questionna le loup.

- **Demain,** fis-je.

- **On a toute la nuit pour fêter nos retrouvailles alors** ! dit –il en martelant le bar du point.

- **Garçon, cette tournée est pour moi**, hurla t-il pour que le jeune serveur l'entende.

La soirée passa beaucoup trop rapidement à mon gout. Markus me raconta ses batailles contre des loups du nord de la Finlande, ses rencontres comme, notament, l'homme qui était attablé, seul, devant sa bierre. Il me fit comprendre qu'il était aussi vieux que lui, et qu'il était aussi fort, ce qui était un atout majeur lorsqu'il rencontrait une bande de vampire nouveau né. L'odeur d'alcool me rendit malade, je sortis prendre l'air. Quand soudain, je n'entendis plus un bruit. Ce silence me troubla et je regagnais le bar aussi vite que je l'avais quitté. Deux rangées d'homme se tenaient devant moi. A ma gauche, je pouvais voir les vampires, tout crocs dehors, mené par Klaus qui se tenait droit comme un I. De l'autre côté se trouvait la meute de Markus. Je m'approchais d'eux, sachant que cela allait vite déraper.

- **Reste en dehors de ca**, siffla Klaus à mon attention, me barrant le passage d'un bras.

Je degageais son bras de mon torse, mais à peine eus-je le temps d'avancer que je sentis quelque chose me piquer au niveau de ma nuque. Je perdis connaissance, mais comment cela était possible ? Je réussis cependant à lever la tête, difficilement et vis que Klaus me regardait avec son sourire satisfait. Puis, le noir et le vide m'entourèrent.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je fus KO mais à mon réveil le soleil s'était levé. Je me remis sur mes deux pieds et fut choqué par la scène qui me faisait face.

Deux vampires étaient allongés un pieu dans le cœur, alors que tous les loup de la meut avait été tué. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Ca ne pouait pas être ce à quoi je pensais. Klaus n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Mais au fond j'essayais de me convaincre car je savais pertinement que c'était lui l'auteur de ce massacre. Un des loups garou toussait, pas encore vidé de son sang. J'approchais de lui, et lui soulevais la tête delicatement.

-** Klaus,** fit-il dans un soupir.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il souffrait le martyr.

- **C'est lui ? **fis-je en montrant le bar saccagé du bras.

Il hocha difficilement de la tête, crachant encore un peu de sang.

- **Où est Markus ?** tentais-je.

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il le cherchait des yeux. Sa tête s'abaissa et je vis dans son regard qu'il avait rejoint ses compagnons.

Ma mâchoire se crispa et je soupirais. La rage s'empara de moi, et je ne pu la contrôler bien longtemps. Je frappais du point le sol, le brisant. Klaus avait tué Markus, comme ça, sans états-d'âmes et sans raison. Il me l'avait enlevé. Il avait tué son propre frère. Mais ce qui m'enervait par dessus tout c'est que je lui devais fidélité. Parce que c'était lui qui m'avait appris à me débrouiller, à tuer, à vivre et à survivre. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner contre lui, c'était comme briser l'honneur que je lui devais et le chatiment serait la mort. J'enfouissais ma tête dans mes bras, essayant de penser à autre chose.

Dans quelques heures, j'allais retrouver Klaus et le seul mot que me venait à l'esprit était « _vengeance_ ».

_FIN FLASH BACK._

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Ils étaient tous abasourdis, choqués et perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Elijah avait un air à la fois sombre et triste sur le visage. Il se retourna et leur lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la demeure.

Damon regarda Elena, surprit des propos du vampire. Elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas y croire.

- **Que va t-on faire ?** demanda Jeremy, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

- **On verra le moment venu**, déclara Damon en se levant. **Je rentre,** fit-il en regardant Elena.

Alaric se leva, suivit de Jeremy et de Bonnie. Elena s'avanca vers Bonnie.

- **Je peux te parler deux minutes**, fit-elle en prenant le poignet de son amie.

- **Oui bien sur.**

Elles sortirent.

- **Stefan est venu la nuit dernière**, commenca Elena.

- **Il va bien ?** s'empressa de demander la sorcière.

- **Oui, enfin non pas vraiment… J'aimerais que tu le retrouve pour moi s'il te plaît.**

- **Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien**, dit-elle. **J'evite la sorcellerie depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital..**

- **Je sais, Jer m'a dit, merci quand même.**

Elena prit son amie dans les bras. Alaric attendait dans la voiture avec Jeremy.

Damon s'approcha du prof d'histoire calmement.

- **Ca ne sent pas bon cette histoire. Ramène de quoi te défendre demain**, fit-il en le regardant avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait.

Bonnie quitta Elena pour aller les retrouver et ils partirent.

A l'interieur de la maison le Shérif parlait à sa fille.

- **Veux-tu que j'envoie une patrouille ici demain matin** ? fit-elle un peu affolée par les révélations d'Elijah.

Sa fille hocha la tête.

- **Ca ne servirait à rien.**

- **Très bien**, fit sa mère.

Caroline rentra à l'interieur pour retrouver Tyler et ferma la porte, laissant Damon et Elena sous le porche.

- **Wahou**, fit Damon doucement.

- **C'est le cas de le dire…** dit Elena en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Que voulait Markus a Tyler ? Et pourquoi Elijah n'avait pas mentionné ça le jour où elle l'avait libéré ? Elle soupira.

Elena prit les clefs des mains de Damon et monta dans sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière quand la main de Damon l'en empêcha.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

Je posais ma main sur la portière, l'empêchant d'entrer. Elle me regarda, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je ne me souvenais pas de la derniere fois que je l'avais vu sourire ainsi.

- **J'ai envie de conduire**, fit-elle en mettant les cléfs dans son dos de façon à ce que je ne puisse les attraper.

- **Tu sais ce que moi j'ai envie** ? fis-je arquant un sourcil plein de sous-entendus.

- **Je pense savoir oui,** dit-elle avant d'approcher dangereusement ses lèvres de miennes. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage, j'entendais son cœur battre à un rythme normal.

Elle se recula brutalment, me laissant pantois.

- **Montes**, fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le véhicule.

Je fis le tour de la voiture, reprenant mes esprits. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés au manoir. Elle sortie la première et me lança les clés, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle allait me rendre _fou_.

Elena monta et je décidais d'aller me chercher une poche de sang, sachant qu'il fallait que je retienne mes pulsions toute la nuit. J'en bu deux, par pure conscience professionnelle et montais la rejoindre.

Je m'arretais sur le pas de la porte, et réalisait à quel point cette situation était irréaliste. Il y a encore pa si longtemps elle me detestait et la j'allais dormir avec elle, dans le même lit. Elle était dans la salle de bain et ne portait qu'un short bleu et un débardeur blanc.

J'étais foutu, encore une fois.

Je déboutonnais ma chemise, me débarrassais de mon pantalon et me mis au lit, les bras derrière la nuque, comme à mon habiture. Elle me regarda de la salle de bain et je me mis sur mes coudes, intéréssé.

Elle finit par éteindre la lumière et vint me rejoindre. Elle se mit d'aord dos à moi, puis se retourna sur le flanc pour me regarder.

- **Je ne veux plus voir des gens mourir**, fit-elle avec son adorable sensibilité qui me rendait tout de suite beaucoup plus gentil que je ne l'étais.

- **Personne ne va mourir Elena**, fis-je en caressant sa joue. **Nous allons juste discuter, de manière civilisée comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire**, finis-je.

Elle rigola doucement.

- **J'espère**, murmura t-elle en prenant ma main.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que son bras gauche était posé sur mon torse. Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi, ses yeux allaient des miens à mes lèvres. Je la regardais amusé par son hésitation.

La jeune fille s'avança encore un peu et je comblais le vide qui nous séparait, réunissant par la même occasion nos lèvres. Délicatement je me plaçais au dessus d'elle, posant mes bras de chaque côt de sa tête, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser.

J'étais emporté par ce tourbillon d'émotions et de sensation. Elle pressa son petit corps contre le mien, faisant augmenter la température d'un cran.

Elena caressait mes cheveux avec une sensualité folle. Je me detachais d'elle, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Il fallait mieux pour nous deux qu'on arrête la. Je vrillais mon regard dans le sien et elle avança mon visage du sien, et déposa un délicat baiser sur mon front.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Mes sentiments étaient bouleversés.

Mes sens étaient décuplés, le désir avait prit le dessus.

Damon s'était légèrement écarté, nous permettant de reprendre le fil de nos esprits. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par le baiser que nous avions échangés. J'approchais son visage du mien, et posa mes lèvres sur son front. Il enleva son corps du mien, et s'allongea à côté de moi, passant un bras sous ma tête, me rapprochant de lui et posant son autre bras su mon ventre, calant ainsi sont torse à mon dos. Je posais mon bras sur celui du vampire, croisant mes doigts avec les siens.

Il caressait mon ventre du pouce, me faisant frémir.

Je finis par m'endormir sous ses caresses.

* * *

><p>Je me reveillais aux aurores et sentais un corps chaud collé au mien. Je souris d'aise et me retournais vers l'homme qui dormait derrière moi.<p>

Il avait un visage angélique, ce qui était paradoxal avec sa vraie nature. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front. Ses yeux étaient clos mais je savais qu'il était réveilé car il avait son petit sourire en coin qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Je le fixais, attendant un signe montrant qu'il était effectivement réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement puis me sourit. Damon se mît sur ses deux coudes, et me regarda comme s'il attendait un geste de ma part.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Je savais de quoi il avait envie. Je me mis sur le ventre, encrant mon egard dans le sien. Il pencha légèrement la tête et fit sa petite moue habituelle. Je souris et me rapprochais de lui. Il combla rapidement le vide qui nous séparait, faisant rencontrer nos lèvres une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ce fut un baiser chaste et doux qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres. Il s'écarta et me murmura à l'oreille :

- C**'est…** commença t-il mal à l'aise, **pour te souhaiter une bonne journée,** finit-il par dire en retrouvant son assurance.

Je souris, ravie. Je me relevais, éloignant nos deux corps, sortant de ce lit, de cette chambre qui était comme un repère depuis la dispartion de Stefan. J'enfilais un pull à Damon qui trainait sur le porte menteau de la chambre et descendait me faire un bon café.

J'entendais quelqu'un qui frappait brutalement contre une porte. Je tendis l'oreille et remarqua que le bruit venait du sous-sol. Bien sur…

Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment j'en avait completement oublié la présence de Katherine à la cave. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.  
>Damon me rejoignit peu de temps après, attrapant une poche de sang dans le frigo.<p>

- **Tu es allé voir Katherine ?** demandais-je ennuyée.

- **Je lui ai approté un verre, il vaut mieux la tenir en vie, au cas ou on aurait besoin d'elle**, fit-il sérieux.

- **C'est vrai**, admis-je à contre cœur.

Il se plaça derrière moi, collant son torse à mon dos. Je soupirais, essayant de contrôler mes envies et mes pulsions.

- **Arrête un peu avec Katherine**, me susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il savait que je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle soit encore dans cette maison. Je baissais la tête vers mon café, presque honteuse.  
>Il s'éloigna de moi, amusé par mon comportement à l'égard du vampire. Il monta dans la chambre alors que je terminais tranquillement mon café. J'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Caroline. Je patientais, puis j'entendis la voix de mon amie décrochée.<p>

- **Allô ?** fit-elle.

-** C'est moi, ca va** ? demandais-je doucement.

- **Oui ca peut aller**, fit-elle. **Tyler a le don de me faire paniquer c'est tout**, finit-elle par avouer.

- **A propos des loups** ? m'inquietais-je à mon tour.

- **Oui… vous arrivez bientôt** ? demanda t-elle. **Les autres sont déjà la.**

- **Oui je n'ai plus qu'à m'habiller et nous arrivons.**

- **Ca marche,** fit-elle en raccrochant.

Je finis mon café et montais à mon tour. Une fois arrivée sur le pas de la porte je voyais Damon qui était dos à moi, et qui faisait face à son armoire grande ouverte. Il choisissa une chemise noire et l'enfila sans plus attendre. Il me décocha un petit sourire et s'assied sur le lit me regardant.

- **Tu vas y aller en pyjama ?** me demanda t-il amusé.

Je roulais des yeux. Je pris mon sac et fila dans la salle de bain. Avant de refermer la porte je regardais Damon.

- **Ne t'avise pas d'entrer**, le prévins-je.

- **Tu me connais,** fit-il l'air innoncent.

- **Oui c'est bien pour ça que je te préviens**.

Il se leva et se planta devant moi avec son sourire charmeur.

- **Tu vas utiliser la force pour m'en dissuader ?** demanda t-il intéréssé.

Je soupirais et lui fermais la porte au nez. Dix minutes plus tard je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée et psychologiquement prête à rencontrer une meute de loup garou « originaux ».

Je descendis rejoindre Damon et nous partimes.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

Tout le monde était réunit dans le salon des Lockwood.  
>Caroline avait finalement calmé Tyler. Damon, Alaric et Jeremy essayaient d'anticiper une attaque si jamais les choses tournaient males, sous le regar amusé d'Elijah.<p>

Elena parlait avec Bonnie, celle-ci n'avait trouvé aucun sort pour localiser Stefan. Carolina avait convaincu sa mère de ne pas envoyer de renforts, surtout humains.

Après avoir attendu presque 20 minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant monter la pression d'un cran.

Elijah était impatient, tout comme semblait l'être Damon.

Tyler se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivit de Caroline. Les autres restèrent au salon, bouillonant.

- **Bonjour**, fit Mark en tendant sa main à Tyler poliment.

Le jeune loup s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et tendit son bras vers le salon comme pour lui indiquer où il devait aller.

Mais celui ci ne bougea pas. Il attendit sur le pas de la porte que son acolyte le rejoigne et entra.

-** Ca sent le vampire ici**, fit-il à Tyler durement.

Quand Mark arriva dans le beau salon des Lockwood, sa première réaction fut de se dire qu'il avait été prit au piège. Effectivement, devant lui se tenait Damon et son éternel sourire.

Sa seconde réaction fut de regarder chaque visage de cette pière. Un à un.

Il y avait une petite métisse aux cheveux bouclés, à côté d'elle se tenait une jeune fille aux yeux chocolat qui ressemblait très fortement à Katherine. Il fronça les sourcils mécontent. Debout à droite des jeunes filles se tenaient un jeune homme et un autre plus vieux. Et en face de lui, le vampire qui le regardait fièrement.

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel quand quelque chose attira son attention. Au fond de la pièce, assis sur un fauteil qui faisait face à la fenêtre se tenait un homme. Il jurait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Quand l'homme en question se tourna pour lui faire face tout se bouscula dans sa tête. Elijah ? Ce pouvait-il que son frère soit encore en vie après tout ce temps ? Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Le vampire s'approcha de lui, calmement comme à son habitude.

- **Ca faisait longtemps**, déclara Elijah en fixant Markus des yeux.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage du loup, ce qui détendit tout de suite l'atmosphère. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, hésitants, puis se prirent brievement dans les bras.

L'accolade dura quelques secondes, puis ils s'écartèrent.

- **Alors, tu ne me présente pas à tes amis ?** Fit Markus au vampire.

Damon s'étouffa presque, ce qui lui valu un regard désapprobateur de toute l'assemblée.

- **Voici Bonnie**, fit le vampire en désignant la sorcière avec estime. **Elena, la descendante de Katherine**, continua t-il. **Puis voici Jeremy, son frère, Alaric et pour finir Damon.**

Markus fit un pas vers Damon.

- **C'est toi qui a tué Mason j'ai raison** ? demanda t-il froidement.

- **Coupable**, fit Damon en levant sa main droite, amusé.

-** Et insolent en plus de ca**, fit le loup en regardant Elijah.

Le vampire fit un petit sourire.

- **Je vois que tu es bien entouré**, fit le loup en désignant Elena et Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent, alors qu'Elijah souriait toujours.

- **Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous entretenons nos relations.**

-** Oh…** fit Mark quelque peu ravi.

Il s'asseya sur la chaise où était le vampire quelques secondes avant et contempla l'horizon un instant.

- **Je te croyais mort**, débuta Elijah.

- **Moi aussi**, avoua Markus.

Après un petit moment il se leva et fixa Elijah, une pointe d'inquiétude et de colère dans son regard.

- **Apparament Klaus aussi n'est pas mort**, lacha le loup en désignant la fenêtre. Le vampire regarda par celle ci mais ne vit rien.

Une demi seconde plus tard la porte d'entrée fut fracassée et le visage de Klaus apparu à tous.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	9. Réunion de famille

Coucou tout le monde ! J'aimerais remercier** Laetitia, Prune16, Anxy, Difi, chris-s biggest fan et surtout Pouchy** ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur.  
>Voici la suite, un chapitre un peu plus long car je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en poster un nouveau avant mon départ en vacance dans une semaine. Et étant donné que je pars 1 mois.. Voilou voilou, bonne lecture à toutes !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX : Réunion de famille.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers la porte d'entrée et tous virent le sourire victorieux qu'arborait Klaus. Il était fièrement appuyé contre la porte, et attendait sûrement une invitation.

- **Alors comme ça une réunion de famille se prépare mais on invite pas le grand frère ?** fit Klaus avec son éternel petit sourire.

Elijah et Markus se plantèrent devant lui. Le vampire se recula un peu, et claqua des doigts. Une demi seconde plus tard 4 vampires apparurent, Stefan inclus.

Il avait les traits durs, ce qui effrayait Elena et Bonnie.

Elles ne l'avaient vu comme ça qu'une fois, lors du bal des Lockwood l'an passé. Damon avait froncé les sourcils, très peu satisfait de voir son frère dans cet état.

- **Je ne suis peut être pas invité, mais lui oui**, fit Klaus en désignant Stefan qui fit un pas en avant, dévoilant son monstrueux visage à tout le monde.

Markus ria, et le visage de Klaus se ferma.

- **Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Nous l'envoyer pour qu'on discute ?** fit le loup en narguant le vampire.

Klaus, qui essayait surement de contenir sa rage émit un petit sourire.

Stefan fit un pas de plus, mettant un pied dans la maison. Damon lui fit face aussitôt, l'air dur.

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les grands frères,** fit Stefan avec une arrogance qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme l'avait fait Klaus. Il rigola doucement. Un rire qui fit froid dans le dos à tout le monde.

Damon écarquilla les yeux, surprit du ton qu'avait prit son frère. Stefan fit un nouveau pas, entrant totalement dans la maison, sous les yeux apeurés d'Elena.

Le vampire attrapa violament Tyler par le cou, mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire d'autre mouvement qu'il se retrouva par terre, nez à nez avec un Elijah plutôt remonté.

Celui ci envoya Stefan contre le mur d'en face, faisant tomber un cadre pendant que Tyler se mît, comme instinctivement derrière Markus.

- **Tes reflexes vont bien**, fit Klaus à son frère.

Le vampire avait l'air de bien s'amusé alors que Stefan se jetait une nouvelle fois sur Tyler, ou plutôt sur Markus. Cette fois il fut stopper par Bonnie. La sorcière s' était avancée calmement.

- **Je suis impressioné !** fit Markus en lançant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille comme pour la remercier. Celle ci souria, intimidée.

- **Alors tu ne m'invite pas mon cher ? C'est quelque peu mal poli tu ne trouves pas ?** Fit Klaus à l'hôte de la maison. Celui ci grogna, comme pour dire non. Bonnie finit par renvoyer Stefan dans le mur, un pieu au travers de sa jambe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Elena avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Jeremy trop choquée par le Stefan qui leur faisait face. Une larme coula sur son beau visage.

- **On ne veut pas de toi ici,** fit durement Elijah en enfonçant encore plus le pieu dans la jambe de nouveau jouet de Klaus. Damon détourna le regard vers Elena.

La colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit que sa protégée avait les yeux légèrement mouillés. Il se retourna brutalement vers son frère, arracha le pieu qu'il avait dans la jambe pour lui enfoncer juste en dessous du cœur.

- **La prochaine fois je ne te manquerais pas,** fit Damon en attrapant ensuite son frère par les épaules et en le balançant en dehors de la maison.

- **Ce n'est pas très juste**, fit Klaus en regardant Elijah.

- **Qui a dit que cela devrait l'être ?** fit Markus en poignardant son frère du regard.

- **Tu ne pourra pas te terrer dans cette maison toute ta vie tu sais**, fit le vieux vampire comme menaçant. Aucun de vous.

Markus s'approcha du vampire et sorti de la maison. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, on aurait dit qu'à tout moment l'un allait arracher le cœur de l'autre. Markus siffla lentement et une dizaine de loup apparurent, prêt au combat.

Klaus souria, admirant ses efforts. Les vampires quant à eux n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Pas même à l'arrivée des loups, ils étaient restés droits comme des pantins. Et après tout c'est ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux de Klaus. Des simples pantins qu'il pouvait utiliser à volonté. Il était comme Katherine, rien avait de l'importace à par sa propre vie.

La seconde qui suivit tous les vampire avaient quitté le porche des Lockwood.

_POV ELENA._

J'étais encore sous le choc.

Choquée, perturbée d'avoir vu la vraie nature de Stefan. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Stefan que j'avais connu. Toute bonté en lui avait disparu pour faire place à des sentiments maléfiques, comme la haine ou la rage.

Je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'avais vu. Je m'asseyais sur les marches des escaliers, très vite rejointe par Bonnie.

- **Ca va aller**, fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Après tout, c'était le vrai Stefan qui s'était montré à nous. Pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Lui, le vrai. Le vampire.

Tyler ferma la porte et s'y appuya.

- **Que va t-on faire ?** declara t-il après une minute de silence, le temps que tout le monde reprenne un peu ses esprits.

- **Manger ?** fit Markus, en se frottant le ventre.

Tout le monde souria, même Elijah. Décidement ce Markus savait détendre l'ambiance et tout le monde l'en remercia. Je souriais à Jeremy qui me regardait inquiet.

Tyler emmena Markus vers la cuisine, suivit d'Elijah et d'Alaric. J'étais toujours assise sur les marches de l'escalier avec Bonnie quand celle ci me dit tout bas :

- **Au moins tu sais où il est.**

Je baissais la tête, voulant chasser l'image d'un Stefan arrongant de mon esprit. Bonnie se leva et rejoigna mon petit frère me laissant seule. Ils sortirent en direction du jardin. Damon regardait par la fenêtre, comme s'il espérait comme moi que tout ceci n'ai pas eu lieu. Il se tourna, lentement et vint s'agenouiller devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-** J'aurais préféré que tu ne le revois jamais comme ça**, me fit-il comme s'il se reprochait l'attitude de son cadet.

- **Il était peut être temps que je vois sa vraie nature**, répondis-je en serrant ses mains.

Il esquissa un bref sourire et me tira vers lui. Je me relevais et me réfugiais dans ses bras protecteurs. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de mn dos et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Je souris contre son cou, heureuse qu'il veuille me protéger de tout ça.

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge et m'écartais vivement de Damon. Alaric me regardait avec une petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

- **Je vais rentrer faire quelques recherchers avec Bonnie et Jeremy**, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- **Tu m'appelles si tu as du nouveau**, fit Damon géné.

**- Pas de problème.**

Mon professeur quitta la maison et je suivis Damon vers la cuisine. Markus était attablé et parlait avec Elijah. Tyler les regardait intéressé, tout comme Caroline.

-** Il faudrait vous trouver un lieu sur**, fit Elijah à notre intention.

- **Comment ca ?** questionna Damon.

- **Klaus est déjà entré chez vous, sous l'apparence d'Alaric et Stefan a sûrement été invité dans presque toutes les maisons de cette ville,** nous déclara le vampire.

J'avais complètement oublié ça. Le fait que nous n'étions plus en sécurité, nul part. Et vue la tête que faisait Damon j'en jugeais que lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé.

- **Où tu veux qu'on aille de toute façon ?** fit-il presque insolent.

Markus arca un sourcil et regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. Elijah s'approcha de Damon, n'appréciant apparemment pas le ton qu'il avait prit pour lui répondre.

- **C'est à toi de trouver, pour ta propre sécurité et celle de ta protégée**, lui retorqua le vampire d'un air sérieux et autoritaire.

La langue de Damon claqua sur son palet et il quitta la cuisine. Alors que j'allais le suivre j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- **Elena**, fit Markus d'une voix séductrice.

Je me retournais vers lui, intimidée.

-** Oui ?** bafouillais-je.

- **Ravis de te rencontrer enfin, après tout ce que j'ai entendu à ton sujet**, me fit-il charmeur.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Je souriais, polie.

- **Moi aussi**, fis-je avant de me retourner et d'aller rejoindre Damon.

Celui çi m'attendait dehors, assit sur les marches du perron.

- **Tu lui plais**, me fit-il simplement.

- **A qui ?** demandais-je surprise.

- **Markus**, lâcha t-il revèche.

- **Oh… c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal,** dis-je en attendant la réponse singlante de mon interlocuteur.

J'avais certes remarqué le jeu de séduction de Markus mais je me demandais pourquoi cela intéressait Damon. A moins qu'il soit jaloux… A c'était donc ca.

Il me regarda durement et je compris qu'il était effectivement jaloux.

- **Tu vas me faire une scène ?** demandais-je amusée.

- **Ca changerait quelque chose ?** me demanda t-il après un moment.

Surprise de sa réaction je ne suis quoi dire. Je me rapprochais de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule et entrelaçant nos doigts. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et murmura :

- **Il faut que je nous trouve un endroit où on serait en sécurité.**

- **J'ai entendu**, fis-je en essayant de chercher un lieu où personne ne pourrait nous faire du mal.

Et le seul endroit que je trouvais était la vieille maison des sorcières. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Damon soit le bien venu. Je lui fis quand même part de mon idée.

- **Et pourquoi pas la maison des sorcières ? C'est bien la que tu as emmené Bonnie après qu'elle ait affronté Klaus lorsqu'il possédait le corps d'Alaric ?**

Il souria.

- **T'es un génie** ! fit-il en se levant.

Je lui souriais en retour et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Il démarra et nous partîmes en direction de la maison. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Bonnie.

- **Allô ?** fit la voix de mon amie après quelques secondes.

- **C'est moi, je voulais savoir, peut-on emprunter la maison des sorcières pendant un certain temps ? Je pense que vous devriez venir aussi, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité à la maison… Avec le retour de Stefan et tout**, finis-je par lui annoncer.

- **J'avais complètement oublié ca** ! s'étonna t-elle. **Je prends les clefs et on vous rejoint ok** ? fit la sorcière.

- **Pas de problème, on est déjà en route.**

Je raccrochais et vis que Damon me dévisageait.

- **T'étais obligée d'invité toute ta bande ?** me fit-il tout en me fixant.

- **Ils ne sont pas en sécurité Damon** ! M'esclamais-je.

Il me regardait toujours alors que je me concentrais sur la route. Fallait bien qu'un de nous deux s'y colle puisque Monsieur préférait me fixer.

- **Tu es consciente que l'endroit n'ai pas très grand ?** Me fit-il sérieusement après avoir finalement jeter un bref coup d'œil à la route.

- **Tu dormira donc sur le canapé,** conclu-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. Il roual des yeux, pas très satisfait. On arriva devant la maison dix minutes plus tard, Bonnie nous attendait déjà. La voiture d'Alaric était garé un peu plus loin. Je vis Jeremy poser une rose devant la maison.

- **Que fait-il ?** demandais-je à Bonnie.

Elle regarda Damon et baisser les yeux. Le vampire passa un bras sur mes épaules.

- **C'est ici que John est mort**, lâcha t-il sans émotion.

-** Oh…** fut tout ce que j'arrivais à dire.

Les souvenirs revinrent malgré tout et je fis tout pour ne pas y penser. J'entrais dans la maison. La seule fois que j'y avait été c'était après le sacrifice.

- **Comment sais-tu que nous serons en sécurité ici ?** demandais-je à mon amie.

- **Tu penses vraiment qu'elles vont faire entrer l'homme qui les chasse depuis la nuit de temps ?** répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

J'esquissais un sourire. Après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi feraient-elles une chose pareil ?

La maison n'étais pas très grande, comme l'avait fait remarqué Damon tout à l'heure. Il y avait le salon, là où je m'étais réveillée après le sacrifice, deux petites chambres, une salle de bain et une sorte de bibliothèque. Cependant la maison n'était pas vraiment en très bon était. Ce que fis remarquer Alaric.

– **Il faudrait consolider les fenêtres**, fit remarquer Damon.

- **Je crois que j'ai vu deux trois planches en bois dans le garage**, fit Jeremy.

Alaric et Damon le suivirent alors que je rejoignais Bonnie dans la bibliothèque.

-** Alors tous les grimoires que tu possèdes sont ici** ? demandais-je impressionée par le nombre de livre qui étaient dans la pièce.

- **Oui, et ceux que j'ai réccupérér chez le Martin**, fit-elle en désignant la pile de livre à ma gauche.

J'observais la pièce remplie de grimoire et m'asseyais à côté de mon amie.

– **Sais-tu si Jeremy a encore eu des rêves récemment ?** demandais-je inquiète.

- **Je ne sais pas, on en a pas reparlé**, fit-elle avec une petit moue désolée.

-** Je vais aller lui parler,** déclarais-je en me levant.

Je cherchais mon frère une bonne minute et finis par le trouver dans le salon avec Damon et Alaric qui posaient d'énormes planches en bois sur les fenêtres.

- **Jeremy, je peux te parler s'il te plaît** ? commencais-je.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Alaric puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- **Ouais, j'arrive,** fit-il s'approchant de moi.

Je pris la direction du couloir, mon petit frère sur mes talons. Il me regarda et commenca.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** demanda t-il franchement.

Sa franchise me surprit et je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils.

- **Euh… Est-ce que tu as encore eu des rêves ?** lachais-je.

Il me souria, comme s'il voulait cacher la vérité par son sourire.

- **Non bien sur que non, je t'en aurais parlé sinon**, fit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Sa réponse avait été trop rapide pour être sincère . Et je connaissais mon frère, il me cachais quelque chose. Je laissais faire, ne voulant pas le brusquer et lui souriais. Il se tourna et alla rejoindre les garçons.

* * *

><p><em>POV DAMON.<em>

J'avais finis d'accrocher ma planche en bois avant tout le monde et je sortis du salon à la recherche d'Elena. Je la trouvais dehors assise dans l'herbe. Je m'assis à ses côtés, calmement.

- **Je vais faire un bref détour par la maison avec Elijah pour prendre deux trois trucs**, déclarais-je au bout d'un instant.

Elle posa son regard chocolat sur moi et attrapa ma main.  
>C'est fou comme notre relation avait évolué. Et dans le bon sens du terme en plus. Un vrai lien s'était crée entre nous. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. La confiance nous avait fait défaut par le passé mais aujourd'hui c'est en elle que j'avais le plus confiance, et elle en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être heureux, de vraiment l'être quand j'étais avec elle. Elle s'avait m'apaiser, sans me brusquer. Et même si c'était égoïste de notre part, nous entretenions cette amitié.<p>

- **fais attention**, me fit-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Je pressais sa main comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue et je me levais.

Un dernier regard et je partais. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et allais rejoindre Elijah chez Tyler.

Je frappais à la porte des Locwood, poliment. Caroline vint m'ouvrir.

- **Tu passes tout ton temps la**, fis-je arrogant.

- **Et tu passe tout ton tempsa vec Elena, c'est pas pour autant que je viens t'emmerder avec ça**, lâcha t-elle et je compris qu'elle était légèrement en colère.

- **Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?** répliquais-je froid.

Elle me montra ses crocs et quitta la demeure en furie. J'étais impressioné ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une barbie en colère.

J'avançais vers le salon où j'avais entendu des voix et vit qu'Elijah était encore en train de bavarder avec son demi frère. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et me fixaient.

- **Oui ?** fit Elijah avec une arrogance suprême.

- **J'ai quelque chose pour vous**, commencais-je.

Le vampire se redressa sur sa chaise comme intéréssé.

- **Dis moi**, fit-il en croisant les jambes.

- **Katherine**, lâchais-je sans hésitation.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux, tout comme son frère.

- **Sais tu où elle se cache ?** Fit-il avec un rictus qui déchirait son visage.

- **Oui.**

- **Oui ? c'est tout ce que t'as à dire suceur de sang ?** Fit le loup.

Il m'énervait déjà celui la.

- **Où est-elle** ? fit le vampire en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

- **Chez moi. A la cave. Sauf si Klaus est arrivé avant**, fis-je arrogant à mon tour.

Le loup ria de mon arrogance et s'approcha lui aussi.

– **Dans ce cas, allons dire bonjour à cette pétasse**, fit-il calmement avant d'attraper son manteau. Elijah le suivit et j'en fis autant.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après nous étions devant le manoi. Elijah entra et se précipita vers la cave, je l'en dissuadais en l'attrapant par le bras.<p>

- **On ne sait pas si Stefan et Klaus son déjà venus avant**, le prévins-je devant son air noir.

- **Raison de plus pour aller voir**, déclara le loup.

Il chercher à se faire tuer ma parole !

Il poussa la porte d'entrée qui était légèrement ouverte. Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas l'avoir laisser ouverte. Ce qui commençais déjà à être inquiétant. J'utilisais mes capacités surnaturelles pour essayer d'entendre le vampire, qui généralment n'arretait pas de se plaindre. Mais aucun son ne me parvenait. J'entrais, suivis d'Elijah. Markus s'arrêta au milieu du salon et regarda autour de lui.

- **Jolie maison**, déclara t-il en s'afflaant sur le canapé.

Je descendis à la cave et trouva la porte de celle ci fermée. Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers Elijah qui m'avait suivit.

- **Katherine ?** appelais-je.

Aucune réponse. J'ouvrais doucement la port et vis qu'elle était recrocquevillée sur elle même au fond de la pièce. Je roulais des yeux.

- **Sors de la, tu as des invités**, lui fis-je en la relevant.

Elle sortit les crocs, même à bout de force elle arrivait à me faire rire. Elle titubait mais je ne l'aidais cependant pas, sachant que dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion elle me poignarderaut dans le dos comme elle le faisait toujours. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce elle cessa tout mouvement. Devant elle se tenait Elijah et Markus, celui çi fièrement accoudé à la porte.

- **Katrina, **fit Elijah d'une voix suave.

La vampire n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement.

-** T'es devenue muette ?** fit le loup avec un petit sourire en coin.

Katherine se racla la gorge, celle ci étant devenue un peu sèche avec le sevrage.

- **Dommage pour toi je parle encore**, délara t-elle avec son habituel air hautain.

Elle avança vers Elijah doucement.

- **J'imagine que si tu es encore en vie c'est que Klaus aussi**, fit-elle déçue.

Le vampire remarqua sa déception et rigola.

- **Tu l'a vue me tuer et tu n'a pas bouger**, dit-il cette fois durement.

- **Pourquoi l'aurais-je arrêter ?** Fit-elle en contournant les deux homme.

Elle monta doucement les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussé, suivit par Elijah. Je les suivis, intrigué.

Elle s'asseya sur un fauteil et regarda le vampie.

- **Il finira par te tuer tu sais**, lâcha t-il.

Le amprie avait prit un air distant, comme s'il ne voulait que personne s'aperçoive de ses émotions.

- **Il finira par te tuer aussi**, répliqua Katherine avec son petit sourire.

Je m'en allais vers la cuisine pour prendre de quoi j'avais besoin pour quelques jours et revins dans le salon. Elijah s'était apprcoha de Katherine, comme s'il voulait la protéger ce qui me fit une drôle d'impression. Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger après tout ce qu'elle avait du lui faire ? Je soupirais et montais cette fois dans ma chambre pour prendre des vetements, prenant soin de bien écouter la conversation cette fois ci.

- **Aide nous à le tuer...**, fit Markus. Venges toi.

Je descendis et vis que Katherine n'avait pas répondu à la réplique du viking. Je l'observais attentivement. Elle semblait ailleurs.

- ...A**près ce qu'il a fait à ta famille !** continua le loup en levant les bras de façon théâtrale.

La vampire tourna doucement la tête vers Elijah, alors que celui ci baissa la sienne.

– **Il faudrait qu eje te tue aussi,** lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

- **QUOI ?** explosa Markus. **Ne me dis pas que tu l'ai aidé à tuer tous ses innoncents ?** fit le loup que ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles.

J'étais tout aussi surprit. Alors comme ça Elijah avait participé. Le vampire releva la tête comme un robot et fixa le loup.

- **Je n'avais pa le choix**, fit-il tout bas.

Etait-ce du regret que je percevais dans sa voix ? Personne ne le saura. Il se leva et quitta la maison. Katherine le suvit du regard et se leva à son tour.

- **Où crois-tu aller ?** Fit Markus en se plantant au milieu de son chemin.

Il était plus fort qu'elle. Le vampire avait encore de la verveine dans son sang, se battre contre le loup ne lui servirait à rien.

- **Je sais où il est aller**, fit-elle.

Je restais sans voix. Le loup s'éffaça pour la laisser passer et je fis de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se paser ? Je regardais le loup et fronçais les sourcils.

- **C'est compliqué**, lâcha t-il comme s'il devinait déjà ma question.

Il prit la direction de la porte et je le suivis. Je fermais derrière moi. Il retourna chez Tyler et me gratifia d'un sourire.

- **Je te préviens s'il revient, bien sur,** me fit-il avant de disparaître.

J'étais encore abasourdis quand j'arrivais devant la maison. Je frappais également, ne voulait pas me faire éventrer dans mon sommeil par les fantômes des sorcières qui gardaient la demeure et entrais. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine car les voix venaient toutes de la. Ils étaient tous en train de main autour de la grande table que nous avions aménagé dans la « cuisine ». _Comme une famille_, pensais-je. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui allait amuser la galerie ce soir. Je leur souriais brievement et me dirigeais vers une des chambres . Celle ci était petite mais très mignone. Il semblerait qu'Elena avait elle aussi choisit cette chambre car son sac était posé sur le lit. Je posais le mien à côté et m'affalais sur le lit. Elena entra dis minutes plus tard. Elle alluma la lumière, me sortant de mon demi sommeil.

- **Les garçons dorment dans le salon**, fit-elle en prenant son sac qui m'avait servit d'oreiller.

- **Il n'y a pas de lit dans le salon,** fis-je remarquer.

Elle me souria, sachant elle aussi qu'auncun lit n'avait été placé dans le salon.

- **Les hommes étant gentlemen, Alaric et Jeremy ont très gentiment décider de nous laisser les chambres à Bonnie et à moi.**

- **Très noble de leur part**, fis-je en me levant et en m'approchant d'elle.

- **Un problème avec la gentilesse mon cher ?** fit-elle en me regardant amusée.

Je m'approchais encore un peu, la collant contre la porte.

- **Oui. Et j'ai aussi un petit problème avec l'autorité,** lui soufflais-je aux oreilles.

Elle noua ses bras derrière mon cou et approcha son visage du mien.

- **Tu dormira par terre, dans le salon**, fit-elle en me déposnat un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- **Tu crois ?** Fis-je.

- **Oh j'en suis sure même**, fit-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Je la rattrapais par le bras et la tirais vers moi. Je posais un baiser dans son cou, un autre sur sa tempe et un dernier sur sa joue. Elle souria et me fixa un instant.

- **Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter en m'embrassant c'est ca** ? fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- **Pas du tout**, fis-je en lui souriant en retour. **Tu verra que je dormirais ici ce soir**, fis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et avais comme la sensation d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Je me tournais vers Elena, elle me regarda comme s'il lui fallait un geste de ma part, une proomesse. Je l'embrassais doucement, profitant de ce moment ou nous étions seuls. Elle s'écarta, lentement, et je fus subjugué par sa beauté. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses lèvres delicatment gonflées, lui donnant un côté sauvage. Elle me fit un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte, je la suivis et nous rejoignirent les autres qui bavardaient dans le salon.

J'étais comme un gosse qui attendais impatient que ses parents dorment pour aller chercher les bonbons dans le placard. Sauf que dans mon cas, les parents étaient Jeremy, Bonnie et Alaric et que les bonbons étaient Elena. Apres deux heures de bavardages en tout genre, Bonnie décida d'aller se coucher.

_C'est pas trop tôt_, faillis-je laisser échapper. Elle embrassa rapidement Jeremy et alla dans sa chambre.  
>Elena fit de même, sans m'embrasser évidemment, mais elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Alaric. J'avoue que la jalouse fut mon amie un bref instant. Elle me souria timidement et alla elle aussi dans sa chambre. Je me levais et regardais mes deux compagnons d'infortunes.<p>

- **On a été trop gentil sur ce coup la les mecs** ! fis-je.

Jeremy rigola, imité par Alaric.

- **Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de réccupérer les lits. Y'a pas moyen, je ne dors pas par terre**, fis-je dans ma lancée.

Je vis Alaric et Jeremy se regarder. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un canapé, me laissant pour seul couchette… le sol.

- **Je vois**, fis-je en souriant.

- **Je me souviens un jour où tu m'a dit que les vampires n'avaient pas beaucoup besoin de dormir,** me fit Jeremy avec un clin d'œil.

- **Très bien, ça ira pour cette nuit**, fis-je en m'installant par terre.

Ils rigolèrent et je les suivis, ravis de voir qu'une certaine complicité s'était créée enctre nous aussi. Après tout on était les seuls hommes de la « maison ». Après avoir attendu que mes deux compagnons se soient profondément endormis je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Elena, priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà endormie. Alors que j'allais abaisser la poignet de la porte une voix me fit tressaillir. Bonnie.

- **Tu cherchers sûrement les toilettes qui se trouvent au fond du couloir ?** me fit-elle.

Je me sentis tout con. Comme un gamin qu'on aurait prit la main dans le sac. Elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire et rentra dans sa chambre. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis un moment. J'entrais finalement dans la chambre, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis qu'Elena pointait un pieu contre mon torse.

- **Je n'avais pas imaginé un accueil comme cela, mais après tout, soit**, fis-je en écartant le pieu.

Elle soupira.

- **J'ai entendu des voix et j'ai paniqué**, fit-elle en faisant tourner sa main dans laquelle elle avait le pieu.

- **Doucement,** dis-je en attrapant son poignet par peur que le bout de bois ne finisse dans mon corps. Elle le posa sur la table de nuit près du lit et s'allongea dans celui ci.

- **Qui c'était au faite ? et pourquoi t'es ici ?** me fit-elle.

J'étais toujours au milieu de la chambre, raide comme un piqué. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre en espérant qu'elle n'y fasse pas trop attention.

-** Oh, c'était personne**, fis-je en m'essayant au pied du lit et en retirant mon tee shirt. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– **C'était Bonnie, et j'étais dans le coin je me suis dit que ce serait impoli de ne pas venir dire bonjour,** fis-je en me tournant vers elle mon petit sourire en coin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

- **C'est la honte**, me fit-elle alors que je me glissais à côté d'elle. Nos deux peaux se touchèrent, et je m'éloignais d'elle, comme éléctrisé.

- **Mais non voyons, je ne savais même pas que c'était ta chambre**, fis-je un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me souria en retour.

- **Au faite, j'ai remarqué quelque chose tout à l'heure, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou mais**, commençais-je.

- **Tu es fou,** fit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Je sourpirais, comme pour avouer.

- **Est-ce que tu sais s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Katherine et Elijah ?** lui demandais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et paru tout d'un coup plus distante.

- **Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?** me fit-elle froidement.

Je roulais des yeux, pas très satisfait.

- **Arrête de faire ça**, fis-je en attrapant ses poignets. Elle esseya de réccupérer ses poignets, en vain. Elle se débattit mais rien non plus, je la tenais fermement.

- **Alors ?** fis-je en faisant les gros yeux.

- **Ca ce pourrait**, fit-elle en me tournant la tête.

- **Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?** continuais-je.

- **Ah c'est ça, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'intéresses à leur histoire ! Tu veux juste savoir s'il va être sur ton chemin**, me fit-elle en esseyant toujours de réccupérer ses mains.

Je les lachais, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait tout faux sur toute la ligne, comment pouvait-elle penser à un truc pareil ? Après tout le mal que Katherine m'avait fait, elle pensait vraiment que j'allais retomber dans ses filets ?

J'attrapais Elena et la forcais à se retourner. Je lui la regardais, encore peiné par ses paroles.

- **Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?** lui demandais-je en la fixant.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant mon air sérieux. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de me regarder, comme je le faisais.

– **Oui il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux,** commenca t-elle doucement. **Non je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais,** finit-elle par dire tout en me regardant avec une petite moue.

Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement d'avoir douter de moi. De mon amour pour elle. Je m'écartais d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Je calais ma tête confortable dans l'oreiller, essayant de trouver la meilleure des positions. Elena posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je ne bougeais pas.

- **Alors quoi tu vas faire la gueule ?** fit-elle en bougeant mon bras.

- **Oui jusqu'à ce que t'arrête de faire ta jalouse à chaque fois qu'on va parler de Katherine**, fis-je en me tournant.

- **Mon cas est différent,** dit-elle au creux de mon oreille et je me tournais complétement.

- **Non, pas du tout. Si tu doutes de moi, arrêtons la**, fis-je sèchement en faisant semblant de me lever.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, bléssée.

- **Très bien,** dit-elle en me fixant.

- **Très bien quoi ?** demandais-je un peu paniqué.

- **Je vais essayer d'arrêter d'être jalouse**, fit-elle en prenant ma main.

J'étais soulagé. Je la tirais vers moi et la calais tout contre mon torse. Elle se laissa faire et me déposa un bref baiser avant de se lover contre moi. J'entourais son corps chaud, lui déposant mille baiser dans le cou. Elle frissonnait, et j'aimais ça, elle finit par s'endormir et moi de même.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

- **Demain matin nous irons leur dire bonjour**, fit une voix masculine.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEWS ?<em>

_Je vous souhaite bonne vacance et à la prochaine !_


	10. Le passé

Encore un grand merci à toutes et à tous !

Etant en vacance je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une bonne présentation mais j'ai pensé a vous et j'ai donc publié ce chapitre avant mon retour de vacance !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre X : Le passé est le passé.

_POV EXTERNE._

- Demain nous leur renderons uen petite visite, fit une voix masculine.

Les 4 vampire regardèrent Klaus et hochèrent de la tête pour approuver. Le vampire souria et alla chercher une poche de sang dans le frigo. Ils résidaient dans un vieux motel en attendant de trouver mieux. Au petit matin, il rveillé ses troupes et ils partirent en direction du manoir des Salvators. Après avoir fouillé la maison de A à Z, Klaus se dirigea vers Stefan furieux.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda t-il en attrapant Stefan par le col de sa veste.

- Ils devraient être ici, fit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du vampire.

Il le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et parti, plus enragé que jamais. Les vampire le suivirent, laissant Stefan seul au milieu du salon. Le vampire descendit à la cave se chercher un remontant quant il entendit des voix parler. Il remonta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour tomber sur le Shérif et deux de ses hommes.  
>Il avait faim et il était très énervé. Ses crocs lui faisaient attrocement mal. Il souria à un homme, lui sauta dessus et l'égorgea sans plus attendre. Le sang coulait à flot et Stefan en était ravi. Le Shérif tenta de sortir son pistolet mais le vampire lui avait déjà sauté dessus.<p>

Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la nuque avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Je me réveillais doucement, prenant soin d'étirer tous mes muscles. Je me retournais pour voir si Damon était encore endormi quand je trouvais le lit vide. Un petit papier était posé sur son oreiller, je le dépliais et le lu.

« Je suis retourné bien sagement avec les autres dans le salon, merci de m'avoir laissé dormir avec toi, ton Damon. »

Je souriais heureuse de sa délicate attention. Je me levais et sortis de la chambre. Ils étaient presque tous réveillé sauf Jeremy qui dormait encore comme un loir et Bonnie qui semblait être encore dans sa chambre. Je souriais doucement en voyant mon frère dormir, il avait l'air si paisible. Alaric me souria légèrement et me tendit une tasse de café. Je tournais la tête vers Damon qui me fit un clin d'œil. Je m'asseyais à côté de mon frère et fixa Damon un instant.

C'est à ce moment la que Bonnie déboula dans le salon, paniquée.

- La mère de Caroline est à l'hôpital, nous déclara t-elle essouflée.

- Quoi ? fis-je en me relevant.

Je renversais une partie de mon café sur la chemise de Damon et celui çi me fusillait du regard.

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille la voir ! fit Bonnie en attrapant ses affaires.

- Je vais réveiller Jeremy finit-elle par dire.

Damon s'en alla vers la salle de bain et Alaric alla dans la voiture. Je rejoignais Damon, un timide sourire accroché à mon visage. Il frottait comme un dingue sur sa chemise noire pour que la tache de café, qu'on ne voyait presque pas soit dit en passant, s'enlève. Je lui retirais le gant des mains et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Doucement, tu vas abimer ta chemise, fis-je.

- Elle l'est déjà, grâce à toi, répondit-il acerbe.

Je le dévisageais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il prenait ce ton pour me parler.

- C'est qu'une tache de café ! m'emportais-je en sortant de la salle de bain énervée. Je l'entendis murmurer dans sa barbe et j'allais rejoindre Alaric et les autres dans la voiture, laissant Damon se débrouiller. Je montais dans le véhicule et nous partîmes en direction de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivés, Alaric demanda poliment dans quelle chambre résidait le Shérifet nous nous dirigions vers celle ci.

Caroline était au chevet de sa mère. Elle semblait si dévastée que mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Elle leva ses yeux vers nous et nous souria gentiment. Caroline se leva et s'approcha de nous. Tyler s'était lui aussi approcher, comme pour venir soutenir la vampire.

- Elle a été attaqué par un vampire, nous fit-elle avant de fondre en larme.

Tyler la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Est-ce que tu peux savoir quoi a fait ça ? demanda Alaric tout bas à Bonnie.

Elle hocha des épaules et s'avança vers Mme Forbes .

- Je peux toujours essayer, fit-elle en posant deux doigts au niveau des temps de la mère de notre amie.

C'est à ce moment la que Damon débarqua dans la chambre. Sana plus attendre il regarda Caroline et demanda :

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ?

Elle fit non de la tête et regarda Bonnie.

La sorcière semblait concentrée. Puis, tout d'un coup elle se figea. Damon et Alaric froncèrent les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers moi l'air désolée. Cependant elle n'avait pas l'air surprise. Pusi elle se tourna mécaniquement vers Damon, avec son même air désolée et je compris.

- Stefan, annonça t-elle d'une vois glaciale.

Tout le monde était surprit. Caroline faitsait non de la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit Stefan qui avait envoyé sa mère ici, dans un état plus que grave.

Damon se tourna vers moi, lentement. Mon cœur loupa un battement sous l'intensité de son regard. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté de moi et regardait la mère de Caroline.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? il ne reconnaissait vraiment plus personne ?

Jeremy vint à côté de moi, prenant ma main et la serrant dans la sienne. Je vis dans le regard de Damon une sorte de désespoir, que je n'avais jamais vu en lui. Sauf quand il avait faillit mourir à cause de la morsure de loup.

_POV DAMON._

J'étais pommé, litteraleent. Pourquoi mon frère aurait-il fait une chose pareillee ? Qu'avait-elle pu lui faire pour qu'il soit aussi violent ?

Elle était entre la vie et la mort. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

J'étais déchiré. C'était mon petit frère et je n'avais pas pu le protéger correctement et maintenant le voilà repasser en mode super-vampire-tueur.

Je me tournais vers Caroline ne sachant que dire. Elle était dévastée. Sa mère était tout ce qui restait d'humain en elle, et si elle venait à mourir Caroline pourrait elle aussi passer par une phase sombre.

La colère monta rapidement en moi et j'envoyais le gobelet d'eau qui trainait sur le plateau contre le mur. Je me tournais vers Alaric, l'air grave. Je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Prépare toi on va rendre une petite visite à mon frangin.

Il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation entre adulte. Le prof d'histoire me fit non de la tête et Bonnie s'approcha de moi.

- Il faut que l'on attende Elijah, me fit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras comme pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie. Je me radoucis et soupirais.

- Il est surement en train de roucouler sur les plages du Mexique avec Katherine à l'heure qu'il est, lâchais-je avant de claquer la porte de la chambre et de partir.

Parfois il ne suffit pas simplement d'un bon discourt pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Je n'allais pas m'attabler avec mon cher petit frère adoré pour qu'on ait une petite discussion sur comment il a presque égorgé le Shérif.

J'allais agir et seul s'il le fallait. Certes une petite aide ne serait pas de refus mais après tot pourquoi risquer leur vie ?

Elles valaient toutes beaucoup plus que la mienne. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur dans le but d'aller « bavarder » avec mon frère j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Je ne me retournais pas s'achant qu'il s'agissait d'Elena. J'entrai dans la cabine et espérais en sortir avec la même idée. Connaissant la petite humaine elle allait finir par me convaincre de ne pas faire ça et allait avoir de très bons arguments.

Je ferais donc mon têtu.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? commenca t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de biches. Et sans s'en rendre compte avait déballer le premier argument : ses petits yeux de biches et sa douce voix.

- Me balader, répondis-je.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? continua t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, fis-je en appuyant sur le bouton pour que les portes se ferment et que je puisse enfin quitter l'établissement qui me rendait mororse.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles voir Stefan. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait à la mère de Caroline, me fit-elle toujours avec ses adorables yeux.

Je riais doucement.

- Je suis plus fort que lui, déclarais-je assez sur de moi.

- Tu crois ça ? C'est du Stefan qui boit du sang humain que l'on parle la. In ne s'agit plus du Stefan mangeur de lapin, me fit-elle serieuse.

Deuxième argument recevable, il est vrai que mon frère serait surement plus fort que moi, d'ou le besoin de renfort.

Je me tournais vers elle énervé. Enervé car au final elle arrivera à me faire changer d'avis. Enervé car elle savait très bien faire usage de son pouvoir sur moi. Je la pointais du doigt, m'appretant à lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne me vint.

On était qu'au 7e étage et il fallait que je retrouve ma tenacité d'avant si je ne voulais pas finir par lui céder totalement. J'avais donc 6 étages pour ça. Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux femmes entrèrent accompagnées d'un homme.

- On verra qui sera le plus fort, lui dis-je tout bas pour pas me faire entendre des autres.

L'ascenseur n'étais pas aussi grand qu'il n'y paraissai. Je du me rapprocher d'elle pour que les autres personnes aient de la place.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois bléssé, me fit-elle en m'implorant du regard.

Troisième argument qui me déstabilisa, son regard.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre sur le coup. J'allais forcément être bléssé si un bagarre se déclarait entre moi et mon frère.

6e étage, les portes s'ouvrirent et deux hommes entrèrent. Je me décalais vers Elena pour leur faire place, posant, comme automatiquement ma main sur le bas de son dos. Elle s'écarta de moi et me regarda sérieuse cette fois. J'haussais les épaules, mécaniquement.

- Je ne serais pas blessé, mentis-je honteusement. Et elle me regarda l'air sévère. Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin sur les petites barres en fer qui faisait le tour de la cabine. J'étais à présent collé contre elle, ce qui fit automatiquement monter la température.

- Au faite, où sont Elijah et Markus ? me demanda t-elle en essayant de se décaler. Elle me regarda, légèrement gênée par la situation.

- Au dernière nouvelle Elijah s'est enfuit, Katherine est partie à sa rechercher et Markus scouate chez Tyler

- T'as laissé Katherine partir ? s'exclama t-elle et tout le monde la regarda. Elle mît la main sur sa bouche et lâcha un timide pardon avant de me lancer un regard noir.

- JE ne l'ai pas laissé filer, Markus l'a fait. Il a dit que c 'était compliqué mais qu'elle le ramenait touours, lui annoncais-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Oh, fit-elle simplement. Donc on a plus qu'à les attendre, finit-elle par dire résignée.

5e étage, tout le monde descendit, nous laissant seul. Je m'éloignais de la jeune fille, me mettant le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle me regarda et remarqua que j'avais changé de chemise.

- Celle ci te va beaucoup mieux, me fit-elle en pointant ma chemise noire du doigt.

- Très drôle, lui lançais-je.

4e étage personne ne monta et je restais dans mon coin.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller parler avec Stefan ? me fit-elle.

- Si. Faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge.

- Mais… commença t-elle avant que je ne l'a coupe.

- … Y'a pas de mais. Je peux prendre soin de moi tout lui, fis-je sèchement.

Elle s'approcha de moi, mi furieuse mi protectrice.

- Oh tu veux dire comme la fois ou tu t'es fait mordre par un loup ? me fit-elle durement.

- Dommage collatéral, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle me frappa l'épaule et je me tournais vers elle, incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'énerve à faire ta tête de mule ! dit-elle en me frappant de nouveau.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Oh mais excuse moi de tenir à toi ! lâcha t-elle.

Le silence nous entoura. Elle s'était retournée de façon à ce que je ne puisse la voir, dos à la sortir. Je me tournais vers elle, posant mon menton sur son épaul. Elle esquiva et se dirigea à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

- Tu veux qu'on joue au chat et à la souris ? demandais-je en me rapprochant une fois de plus.

Elle ne pu me contourner car je lui bloquais le passage.

3e étage, deux hommes entrèrent. Je me collais à Elena et la jeune femme, n'appréciant pas me frappa à nouveau. Je lui pris les mains et lui glissais dans le dos, discretement tout de même.

- Attention je mords, fit-elle en me souriant sarcastiquement.

Elle se débattait légèrement si bien qu'un des deux hommes me dévisagea.

- Elle a oublié de prendre ses pilules ce matin, fis-je au medecin qui me regardait. Il me souria et je me tournais vers Elena.

- Tu vas me le payer : fit-elle. Je lui collais mon index sur les lèvres, et riais doucement.

Rez de chaussé, enfin : Je lâchais Elena et me dirigeais vers ma voiture, la jeune femme sur mes talons.

- Ca m'étonnerait que t'aille bien loin ! me lança t-elle à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je roulais des yeux. Une fois à ma voiture je fouillais dans mes poches pour chercher mes clefs… Que je ne trouvais pas.

J'entendis Elena rigoler et je me retournais vers elle.

- Rends moi mes clefs, fis-je en essayant de prendre un ton méchant.

Malheureusement pour moi elle n'étais pas vraiment convaincu. Je m'approchais d'elle rapidemenent et son sourire s'éffaça bien vite.

- Excuse toi, me dit-elle en essayant à son tour de paraître méchante.

- M'excuser de quoi ? demandais-je surpris.

- De m'avoir fait passer pour une fille devant ces médecins tout à l'heure ! s'exclama t-elle.

- Mais tu l'es, tu es même pire, tu es suicidaire. Lui répondis-je fièrement.

Elle tapa du pied attendant surement que je m'excuse et je tendais ma main quémandant les clefs. Elle souffla et sorti les clefs de sa poche. Je souris et m''vaçais pour récupérer mon bien.

- Tes excuses, fit-elle en recommençant à taper du pied.

Je fis non de la tête. Elle tourna les talons et repartir en direction de l'ascenseur. Je soupirais et attendais le prochain taxi. Une fois dedans, j'indiquais l'dresse du manoir des Lockwood au chauffeur et il démarra. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais devant l'immense bâtisse.

Je sonnais une première fois. Personne. Je retentais et Markus vint m'ouvrir en râlant.

- Quoi encore ? demanda t-il.

- Il est revenu ? m'enquis-je en entrant.

- Non pas encore, fit-il las.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE<em>.

Elijah était assit au pied d'un arbre, silencieux. Katherine venait d'arriver et l'observait.

- Tu dois tuer Klaus, déclara la vampire. Il leva les yeux vers elle, lentement.

- Et comment ? Maintenant qu'il est treansformé rien ne peut le tuer, lâcha t-il presque sans espoir.

Katherine s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son bras. Le vampire s'écarta d'elle brutalement comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle souffla, et le regarda.

- Tu vas bien trouver une solution, fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le vampire regardait l'horizon, pensif.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il simplement.

Le silence les entoura. Seul le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre. Katherine laissa tomber sa tête contre l'arbre et regarda le vampire. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et souria timidement.

- Je suis désolé, lui fit-il après une minuted 'hésitation.

Il avait reprit son masque distant, celui ou on ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ses émotions.

La vampire baissa les yeux, sachant de quoi il voulait parler. Ils restèrent la, ne bougeant pas. Appréciant le silence. Quand le soleil commençait à se coucher Katherine se leva. Elle tendit sa main à Elijah, lui indiquant qu'il fallait s'en aller. Il se releva sans la toucher, ce qui fit rire la vampire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? lui demanda Elijah.

- Tu ne veux pas me toucher, lui fit-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que les hommes soient si froid et si distant avec moi, lui fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, lui répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir des Salvators quand Katherine attrapa la main d'Elijah. Le vampire se retourna vers elle, surprit.

- On fait la course ? lui demanda t-elle joueuse.

Le vampire souria, sachant qu'il allait forcement gagner.

- Tu vas perdre, lui dit-il calmement.

- Pas du tout, fit-elle. On part à 3 d'accord ? A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle avait disparu.

Le vampire souria devant l'insouciance du vampire. En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire le vampire était déjà arrivé près du manoir des Salvators. Il fut étonné de voir des voitures de policiers entourer la propriété. Il entendit la jeune femme arriver et l'empêcha de s'approcher plus en l'attrapant dans sa course par la taille. Katherine le regarda un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Elle posa ses mains ur la nique du vampire quand elle aperçu à son tour les voitures de police. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils sous le regard intéresé d'Elijah. Il la regarda avec attention. Elle n'avait certes pas changé. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard. Il ne sut dire quoi. La vampire remarqua qu'il la regardait et souria.

- Tu n'a pas changé non plus, déclara t-elle. Tu as l'air plus vieux cependant, se moqua t-elle.

Il lui souria tendrement et se dirigea vers les voitures de police.

Un policier s'approcha de lui, lui barrant la route. Katherine était réstée en retrait et regardait Elijah faire.

- Que c'est-il passé ici ? demanda t-il poliment et sérieux.

- Le Shérif s'est faite attaquée la nuit dernière avec deux de ses hommes.

Elijah paru surprit. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Klaus de laisser des « restes » après un masacre.

- Où est-elle à présent ?

- A l'hôptail, lâcha le policier avant de retourner vers ses collègues.

Elijah le remercia et retourna vers Katherine.

- Qui c'était ? s'enquit la vampire alors qu'il marchait en direction de la forêt.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il en accélérant le pas.

Il semblait à la fois nerveux et énervé. La vampire s'en aperçue et se planta devant lui.

- Ce n'était pas Klaus, commença t-elle.

Il essaya de la contourner voulant couper court à la discussion. Elle en se laissa pas faire et le poussa contre un arbre. Le vampire braquan son regard noir sur elle et l'envoya à son tour dans un tronc d'arbre.

- Alors quoi ? on va se battre ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui tel un félin.

Le vampire s'approcha à son tour, lentement. Il la regard un moment et baissa les yeux. Il finit par se retourner et continuer son chemin. Katherine poussa un long soupir et le suivit malgrè elle.

_POV ELENA_.

J'avais rejointe Caroline et les autres, laissant à Damon le choix de voir ou non Stefan.

Alaric s'approcha de moi et me fit tout bas

- On peut aller parler dans le couloir ?

Je fis oui de la tête et me dirigeais à mon tour dans le couloir. Il frotta son menton et me regarda quelque peu gêné.

- C'est à propos de Jeremy, commença t-il. Je l'invitais à continuer d'un signe de la tête et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque de Bonnie. Je lisais et j'ai entendu un bruit. Je me suis levé et Jeremy me faisait face. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas, qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par dire.

- Oh… fis-je.

Alors comme ça mon frère avait eu un nouveau rêve et il ne nous en avait pas parlé, alors que ce matin même je lui demandais de me dire la vérité à ce propo. Les ennuis commencaient.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


End file.
